Golden Darkness
by Terah Nightwind
Summary: The battle in the world of dreams has ended, but the nightmare has only begun. The final tale of Sailor Moon's adventure...it will take all she's got to beat this enemy...she's fighting a fellow Scout...
1. Seven Years too soon! The Return of Sail...

Golden Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seven Years too soon!  
  
Sailor Earth returns!  
  
Light flooded through the window, and spilled onto Serena's face. The girl yawned and opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around.  
  
"What a funny dream…" She muttered. A voice broke her chain of thought.  
  
"What dream?" Gohan asked, pulling his shirt on. Serena rolled over onto her stomach and looked to him. Her super long hair fell off the sides of her bed and to the ground.  
  
"We were fighting…but I was dressed really funny. You were a Super Saiyan...everyone was there. But I was in this funny outfit…looked like a really short mini skirt...and there were others dressed like that..." She began. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Wonderful. Honestly Sis, all that perfume has finally sent you off the deep end." He said. Serena snorted at him and threw her pillow. Not expecting that, he got it right in the face. He pretended to faint from the blow. Serena laughed and stood up. The two began to have a pillow fight. In the mirror, strand of brown hair flickered quickly. It was gone the next instant, and airy laughter filled the room for the same brief moment.  
  
'May you find happiness...' Serena blinked and looked to the mirror. For some reason it turned black. Both looked over now. There was no reason for it to do that. Serena looked to the older boy, shivering. Something was definitely not right, and she wanted to know what.  
  
"Gohan, something's going to happen..." She whispered, sitting on the bed. She never felt this bad...never in her memory, even if it was limited. Something had happened to her during her childhood, when She and Gohan were preschoolers. At least, that's what everyone told them. She had been too weak during their original training and had to be taken home. Piccolo wiped everyone's memories of things involving her. So if something had worried her this bad, she wouldn't know. Before Gohan could attempt to comfort her, a voice called to them.  
  
"Gohan! Serena! You're going to be late!" Came Chichi's voice. Both looked to each other in panicked, and scrambled to get dressed. They grabbed their things and flew out the window, yelling about someone not waking them up. Chichi groaned.  
  
"Will they ever grow up?" She asked...  
  
Deep within the Earth...  
  
"Just how often do you go into a coma?" Princess Terrina asked Guardian Earth. The android grinned.  
  
"Depends on how bad my systems like to degrade on me." She responded. Terrina nodded slightly, smiling. She and Guardian Earth were enjoying a day off in the beautiful Earth Kingdom. It had been almost four months since they saved the world. Christmas was coming up, and Terrina was considering enjoying the human celebration herself. Maybe take a little time off and go to the surface. God knew she deserved it. She stood and turned to the shrine.  
  
"Bye Guardian Earth!" She said, returning to her studies before Helios, or one of the maidens found her. The figure nodded and vanished, waking in her world. Terrina walked through the main doors and into the shrine. Something wasn't right. It was...quiet. Quiet as death. She got a sickening feeling and ran to the prayer room, where Helios should have been. She got there to witness a horrifying sight. He crumbled into nothing. There stood a very odd Sailor Scout. Unlike any Terrina had ever met. Suddenly the girl's Sayan nature emerged once more.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" She demanded. The figure turned to face her. It was hard to make her face out though. She wore odd bracelets. A chuckle that stilled the air around them emitted from her lips.  
  
"Such a bright and powerful star. The power to save or destroy this world." The childish voice said. Terrina clutched a hand to her chest.  
  
"What do you know about my power!?" She shouted. The figured raised a hand and tried to fire a bolt of energy at her. Terrina ducked and landed a kick to the gut. The girl fell back and vanished. Terrina looked around for the shrine maidens. They were not there. Terrina shouted in frustration and turned to leave, when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Princess Earth." The voice said. Stopping in her tracks, the warrior turned around to see the flames take shape into Queen Serenity. She bowed.  
  
"Oh! Queen Serenity!" She said. The woman looked to her.  
  
"Why do you have such anger in your heart?"  
  
"That scout she...she killed Helios and the Maidens! I have to find her!" She shouted. Serenity raised a hand.  
  
"To find her you would have to travel to Sagittarius Zero Star. You are not strong enough yet. I cannot allow it." The queen said. Terrina blinked.  
  
"Zero Star...? The most holy place in the galaxy?"  
  
"Yes. If you journey there, you will find what caused Helios to die...but..." She continued. Terrina interrupted her.  
  
"Fine queen...then I'll go get help...I'll get Sailor Moon..."  
  
Orange Star High...  
  
Serena yawned and leaned her head against Gohan.  
  
"I'm sleepy...night night..." She said, leaning onto his shoulder and pretending to sleep. Gohan shoved her off.  
  
"Down." He said. The girl pouted but began laughing. She seemed so happy with this life. A familiar figure watched through the door window. Maybe this wasn't the brightest idea of them all...  
  
"Class pay attention." The teacher said. Everyone looked to the front of the room. The girl gulped and stepped in. A hush fell over the room. Serena looked as well, only to notice one thing about the girl. Her hair. It was styled like hers...in fact they looked nearly identical. Also she was wearing a very odd outfit. It was a school uniform, but Serena had never seen it before. Videl leaned over.  
  
"Hey Serena. That's a Mugen Uniform. Remember that really big private school in Tokyo?" She asked. Serena nodded and whispered back.  
  
"Didn't an earthquake level it about a year ago?" She said. Videl responded.  
  
"Yea. There's a lake where it was. They say the owner did weird experiments on students...maybe that happened to her..." Serena nodded and turned to look at her. She seemed familiar. Her hair...maybe they knew each other and Piccolo just wiped those memories. That had to be it.  
  
"This is...um, what did you say your name was?" The teacher asked. The girl looked to him, and gulped. What name could she possibly give? Her real name would have probably set a clue off to soon...who could she tell them she was?  
  
"Ah...T...Terra. Yes. Terra. Short for Terreina." She said. Yes. Terra. No one would remember her. No one would remember the little girl from far into the future...  
  
"Okay then. Please go take a seat somewhere." The teacher instructed and turned back to the board. Terra looked to the rows , unsure of where to sit. Walking to the front, Serena waved her hand. Terra looked over, and smiled a little. She was being invited. She hurried up the steps and into the seat next to the girl. She set her satchel down and pulled her notebook out of it, along with a very odd looking pen. It looked like a green old fashioned key (A.N- It's exactly like a Time Key, but a little longer and green. It's her old Henshin Pen), but the top came off, to reveal the point. Serena smiled.  
  
"Gee, that's a cute pen." She whispered. Terra grinned, and held it out to her. Serena blinked and took it. She then looked back to the new girl.  
  
"What?" She asked. Terra nodded and pulled a pencil out.  
  
"I'll let you use it if you give it back." She explained. Serena smiled brightly and nodded, beginning to write with it. Gohan had a question for her.  
  
"Your hair is styled exactly like my sister's. Why?" He asked. Terra gulped and thought quickly for some excuse.  
  
"Ah...you see...I saw her once in town and...and decided to wear my hair like hers!" She stammered in a low voice. That was good enough for Gohan. He went back to note taking. Terra sighed in relief.  
  
'Nice save there Zeph...be careful...Hybrid Boy isn't all that dumb after all.' She thought to herself. She then cursed herself for calling herself 'Zeph', a name she hated. When she was younger and had to work for Freezia, Vegeta called her that to make her mad. The name stuck, and she almost always called herself that unwillingly. And as much as she hated to admit it, she liked the name a little. She never forgot who she was when she used that name. It was why she hated the Hybrids so much. They called Kakarot by his Earth name, Goku. It made her mad that he never accepted who he really was. She grinned inwardly. She acted so much like the one Saiyan she couldn't stand.  
  
'Guess putting up with him for two or three years one learns his habits...' She told herself. After about two classes, the bell rang for school to end. Serena handed the pen back to Terra.  
  
"Here. Thanks a lot! It's a really cute pen!" She said. Terra smiled brightly. Acting human wasn't half as bad as she thought. If she acted friendly, she could make friends. The one thing she had never managed before. Back at Mugen while she was investigating, her only friend was the Tomoe girl. And that drove people away. But it didn't matter now. People in public schools were so friendly to her. Maybe she had the same attitude. Maybe.  
  
"Hey Terra? Me and Gohan here are going to the Crown Game Center in Tokyo after school. Wanna come with us?" Serena asked. Terra picked her satchel up and grinned, unlatching the badge from the center of her bow, and putting it in the bag. Was this for real?  
  
"S...sure." She agreed. Serena smiled brightly again and clapped, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yay! I've got a new friend!" She giggled. Terra blushed at the attention and looked to the door. Now she hated herself. She couldn't tear Serena from this happy life. But she had to. Serena had to fight.  
  
"Should we go?" She asked. Serena nodded and ran out, followed by Terra. Gohan, however, was doubtful about letting the girl go with them. Her power level...it was higher than it should have been. A normal human's power level should have been in single to low double digits. A fighter's was in the eighties or nineties. Mr. Satan's was a little higher, but not much at best. But hers...even if it was at max, which he was hoping it was...was in the mid thousands. She might be a threat. Enough had happened to Serena. He wasn't about to let this girl do anything more to his sister. He ran after them.  
  
At the Arcade...  
  
"Cool! A new level!" Serena said, playing the Sailor V game as Terra watched. Sailor V was a super hero who disappeared as soon as the Great Saiyaman showed up. In Elysion, Terra had perfected her Crescent Boomerang attack, and could now use it in normal form. It wasn't powered up with Scout energy, but by her own Ki. She watched, hoping to see a new move to perfect. She had no attacks of her own and copied the attacks of the others. She had three so far. The Space Turbulence from Uranus, The Twilight Flash from Moon, and the Crescent Boomerang from Venus. Just then Serena yelled in disapproval.  
  
"No! I died!" She said, whining. Terra looked to her.  
  
"Can...I try?" She asked. Serena looked back and nodded.  
  
"Have. Fun." She told her new friend, standing so Terra could take her place. The Saiyan took her place and began playing rapidly. She had seen Goten and Trunks blow a lot of money on this game, so she knew how to play and what to expect. Only once had they gotten very far. Of course, they'd never remember it. Anything having to do with Sailor Scout business was cleared from their memories and false ones usually replaced those. That meant anytime they ever saw her, that was cleared. Only memories of Sailor V were retained. It was necessary. Serena gasped in amazement.  
  
"My god! Y...you're on level fifty!" She shouted. Andrew looked over, and grinned.  
  
"She's actually spending money on that game?" He asked. Serena walked to the counter. She liked this guy, but would never admit it. Willingly at least.  
  
"What makes you say that?" She asked. He chuckled.  
  
"I've seen her in here a lot, and I mean a lot. She usually only watches other people play though." He explained. Serena turned back to Terra. Terra realized she was drawing a crowd, and didn't want to explain that Sailor V herself had told her the tricks of the game. Before arriving at the school, Terra tracked Mina down and explained the situation after restoring her memories for a brief moment. Mina agreed to allow her to get to a high level for a new attack. Terra resealed her memories and had then gone to school. She didn't want to tell others that, so she lost on purpose. She pretended to get angry at the game, hitting it very gently, even if it still was a sharp hit, and claiming it to be 'rigged'. She typed in her initials 'T-Z W' and turned around. Serena blinked at her initials.  
  
"What're those?" She asked. Terra put one hand behind her head, and began to explain.  
  
"Terrina-Zephyr Wong. It's my name. My full name at least." She lied. When she had told Vegeta she wanted to be called Terrina, and not Zephyr, he tormented her by not only calling her Zeph, but Terrina-Zephyr. It was another name he had given her that she still used. It was an emergency full name. She needed it for her Mugen I.D. It stuck.  
  
"Hey Serena, where's your brother?" Terra asked. Serena looked around.  
  
"Good question. Maybe he went to see Bulma." She said. Terra nearly stopped breathing. She would probably have to go with Serena looking for him and if she saw Vegeta, he'd know her this time. When they knew and hated one another, that had nothing to do with the scouts. So his memories were never sealed up. Serena blinked.  
  
"Let's go see!" She said. Terra tried to breathe. This wasn't happening. Terra weakly nodded and had an idea to stall.  
  
"Wanna...have some ice cream first?" She asked. Serena brightened up at the word.  
  
"ICE CREAM!" She shouted gleefully, running out of the building and down the street, dragging the older girl by the arm as she screamed 'My arm is attached.'  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Yum! Thanks so much Terra! That was good!" Serena said, finishing her large sundae off. She had chocolate syrup all over her mouth. Terra was sulking and shaking her wallet down, realizing she had spent up her money for the day.  
  
"Good for you...my poor wallet..." She whined. Serena wiped her mouth and pointed to the Capsule Corp building. Gulping at the thought of discovery, she pulled her glasses out and put them on. Serena blinked at it.  
  
"You wear glasses?" She asked. Terra nodded. Another lie. Terra was a Saiyan and had very good eye sight. The glasses were part of a cover up.  
  
"Sometimes." She said. Finally a word of truth. She wore them sometimes. Serena walked to the building, followed by Terra. Feeling around, Terra noted that Vegeta was possibly training. Good. She kept feeling around, and noticed the power of the stars. The Silver Crystal. It was coming from the Hybrid's room. At least it was safe. It also put him in possible danger. The Silver Crystal was a Sailor Crystal after all. Terra would have to try and come here as often as possible...  
  
"Hey there Serena. Who's your little friend?" Bulma asked. Terra looked to the woman. Bulma wasn't much older than her. Maybe just a few months. Maybe a little more.  
  
"My name is Terra." She explained. Bulma smiled and noticed her uniform.  
  
"That's a Mugen Uniform." She said. Terra nodded. Then Bulma noticed the one other thing about it. She had seen a few of those Uniforms before but never like this.  
  
"What's that Black Star mean?" She asked. Terra looked at the star. The only thing that kept her alive during her time there.  
  
'It means I've undergone Vessel Transformation...' She thought, nearly shuddering at the thought that she would have lost her soul. She didn't really, but lowered her energy enough to cause the star to form.  
  
"It means I was...one of the best." She said. In a way that was true as well. One of the best Vessels. Serena looked around and spoke up.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" She asked. Terra felt for him, and caught another power level. Kakarot's. At least he wouldn't know her. She pushed her glasses up and pretended to wait.  
  
"He came in earlier asking for your father and Vegeta. He seemed nervous for some reason." She said. Terra nearly had a heart attack. That power level build up wasn't training. It was anger. Well this was Vegeta. Same thing. Serena smiled, not noticing her new friend's fear. Grabbing her arm the two headed for the back yard. Terra clutched her school case close to her body as they stepped outside. Vegeta, Goku, and all three hybrids were sitting around talking.  
  
'Deep breaths Terra. Lower your power level. Big deep breaths...' She thought to herself. Goku gave a big goofy grin and waved.  
  
"Hey Serena! Is this that new girl Gohan was telling us about?" He asked. Terra tightened her tails grip around her waist, and nodded. Maybe she'd be lucky and Vegeta would remember her...at least outside a rejuvenation chamber. She couldn't use her full name. Vegeta gave it to her. Her blood ran cold.  
  
"Please call me Terra." She said. She praised god her voice didn't crack. This was hard enough. She pretended to be shy about being the center of attention to get off easy. Goten smiled. Terra looked at him and remembered Helios talking about the 'Chosen Warrior of Elysion'.  
  
"It's okay Miss Terra. We don't bite." He said. Trunks grinned. Terra recognized him as the boy who was someday going to be her brother in a rebirth.  
  
"Hard." He added, still grinning. Terra nodded and sat down. The lavender hair boy was the one who had the Silver Crystal. She assumed it was hidden in his room where he would never find it, or in his body. In so deep she would have to pull it out. Everyone began to talk. Every so often Vegeta would glance to Terra, knowing he had seen her before. But where? Maybe he was getting old. No. That wasn't it. Who WAS she?  
  
"Who are you girl?" He asked. Terra gulped inwardly and looked to the man. He sat his drink down, not wanting to get yelled at when he didn't have a gravity chamber to escape to. Terra blinked and tried playing dumb, slowly lowering her power level.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. He snorted.  
  
"You look awfully familiar." He told her. Terra's heart raced. If she had to, she could have powered up and have been out of there in literally less than a half a second with as much adrenaline pumping into her. Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do we know you?" The hybrid Saiyan asked. Terra searched for an explanation. She didn't have long to think.  
  
"Because if I'm right then you're..." He began, when an explosion cut him off. Terra was thrown back violently, and through a wall.  
  
'Thank you god...' She thought and ran off to transform. The others were stuck there. A girl in the shadows giggled like a child. She looked like she was Serena's age, but her voice made her sound like she was Goten's age. She had long silvery blond hair that spilled to the ground, and had odd bracelets on both wrists. For some reason, Goten KNEW who she was but he didn't. The girl smiled evilly, her face hidden by the shadows.  
  
"I can't believe it. So many in one place. I feel one escaping though. The one I missed." The girl said. Gohan and Goku shot up. Gohan ran to his younger siblings and stood between them and the threat. Vegeta stood as well. The girl looked to him.  
  
"Your star doesn't shine as brightly...but let's see if its golden." She said, holding her hands up. Just then a voice rang out.  
  
"Everyone! Shield your eyes! This Holy Moon attack will blind you!" It shouted. The others complied. The girl turned to the origin of the voice.  
  
"Moon Twilight Flash!" The female voice shouted. The enemy shielded her eyes.  
  
"Damn you! Iron Mouse! Destroy them!" She called, jumping up and vanishing. An odd character showed up. She dressed almost similar to the first one but she looked...well like a mouse. Ears and all.  
  
"Madam Galaxia will be pleased. When I steal your shining stars and deliver them to her, she will give me a planet and star all my own! Then I will be a True Scout!" Iron Mouse shouted. The girl who saved them jumped down, and delivered a kick to her stomach.  
  
"You? A Scout? I'd kill myself before I'd let such a disgraceful and unholy ritual take place. For the powers to be bestowed upon a non scout such as yourself, is an act against our sacred laws of the shining Moon Kingdom! I won't allow it!" She called, summoning a sword to her side. Iron Mouse sent a wave of energy to her, but it was deflected by an invisible barrier of energy. (A.N- I believe we Sailor Moon fans call it 'Silent Block') Iron Mouse grinned and went for Trunks. He had the brightest star of all. The second warrior kicked her back.  
  
"You destroyed the holy Earth power with your presence and killed the Priest of Elysion! Now I, Sailor Earth, she who will take the crown of the Earth, shall destroy you for all your actions!" She shouted. Iron Mouse flipped back, and the sword flew towards Trunks's chest. Guardian Earth told her of a similar tale once, though she didn't remember the whole thing. But this time, she tossed the sword to the side seconds before the struck the child. She then used her hands to push on his shoulders and lift herself up. She gracefully flipped over, and landed in a crouching position and stood. Everyone looked to her in amazement.  
  
"Sailor Earth...?" Goku repeated, not knowing why he should have known that name. She walked over and lifted her sword.  
  
"Terra, did you save us?" Serena asked. Sailor Earth showed no emotion to this reaction.  
  
"I am Sailor Earth, Princess to the Golden Kingdom. My name is not Terra." She said, walking off. She then called back.  
  
"You're quite the trend setter Miss Son. I like your hair." She called and vanished... 


	2. I can't do this without you! The Return ...

I can't do this without you!  
  
The Return of Sailor Moon!  
  
"Does that thing ever run out of ink?" Gohan asked Terra. After a week and a half, the special pen had never come close to running out of ink. It was weird. What was even stranger is that the ink actually CHANGED colors! When Serena wrote with it, it was pink, but for Terra it was green. Gohan had used it once and it was a normal pen blue.  
  
"Um...y...yea. I bought a...replacement pen point." She explained. Lying had become second nature to her. It was hard to think excuses up off the top of her head, but it was easier for her. There had been no threats recently that Gohan couldn't handel and he and Serena had seemingly forgotten about Sailor Earth. Terra didn't know if that was good or bad, but it didn't matter. Serena had finally obtained happiness. That was all that mattered now. Maybe peace whouldn't be hard to find this time...  
  
  
  
***Somewhere in Space***  
  
  
  
"Report!" The woman commaded. The Scout with the childish voice bowed before her leader. This was not going to be easy explaining.  
  
"Madam Galaxia...I..." She began, her voice hinging between calmness and sobbing. She hated this. She wanted to be with her friend...but he'd never reccognize her. That was why she hated that girl. That girl who wore the green uniform. Galaxia promised unlimited power in exchange for her soul. Being a child, she accepted. If she could fight, maybe he'd want to still be friends but...he didn't even remember her! Galaxia's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Phi, you disappoint me. I want that seed of pure energy. That crystal who's only rival is also our goal! You didn't get it, and almost cost Iron Mouse her life!!" She yelled. Phi cringed. Chi, her older sister, watched from the shadows. The Star Gardeners gave their lives to Galaxia. Now Phi was throwing that all away.  
  
"Madam Galaxia...give me more time! I found the boy! He has it deep within him!" Phi said, kneeling. Galaxia seemed to think on it. Chi spoke up.  
  
"Lady Galaxia, I have a report." She said. Galaxia looked over to Phi's sister. She sneered at her and closed her eyes.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I was surveying the Holy Delta when I caught the glimmer of shining stars. I have located three of the eight survivors. 'She' is in their posession as of now. I cannot locate her sister though. The child, however shall be of more use." She explained. Galaxia's expression softened into a wicked grin. Finally. It had been a year of searching, but they had finally been driven to Earth. Chi continued.  
  
"But..." She began. Galaxia snapped her head up and glared. 'But'? She didn't like that word with reports. It never went with good news.  
  
"It seems as if Sailor Earth guards 'her' as well. It will be most difficult." Galaxia kept the burning glare in her eyes. If looks could kill, Chi and Phi would have both been burning in the deepest regions of Hell at that time.  
  
"Get rid of Sailor Earth. Send our secret weapon in." She ordered. Both gardeners kneeled.  
  
"As you wish Madam/Lady Galaxia..." They said in unision and left. Galaxia turned to the large star-like object above her. She grinned.  
  
"Soon, I shall have the two greatest powers in the known Universe..." She said, laughing evily...  
  
  
  
***In Tokyo***  
  
  
  
Terra shuddered for a brief moment, as she felt the air around her chill. She now wished she had worn her long sleeved uniform. But it had blood stains on the front. Because of those stains, she never washed it, so she was stuck. She would never be able to explain why she had those blood stains on it. No one would understand. No one would even care. But she did. She loved her guardian cat...  
  
"It's...been about a year now I suppose." She said to herself, walking into the arcade. Andrew had just walked up the stairs, so she'd be alone for a few minuets. All she needed was a few seconds. She hurried to the Sailor V fighting game, and entered the command password 'Game Endless'. A stair case appeared and she ran down it. The door vanished from view, and she was alone in the Command Room. She hadn't been in there since...since that day. She looked over to a monitor, and then to the tile below it. There was a large blood stain on it. She ran her hand over the stain, remembering that day...the day before all Hell broke loose...  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
  
"Damn cat!" Kaolinite shouted, throwing the copper colored Lunarian cat to the side. The animal hit the monitor with a sickening crack accompying it. Terrina's eyes went wild with anger and grief.  
  
"COPPER!" She shouted, running. Blood spewed everywhere. She hated this. She hated seeing animals die. Puppies, Kittens, Bunnies, baby birds...she couldn't stand it. She was jealous of Sailor Moon. Moon had to power to heal and restore. Terrina wanted that power. Baby animals didn't have to die. No animal had to die. It was sad. And now Copper, her one true friend, was dead. And Terrina had no way to bring her back.  
  
"Nobody hurts my cat!!" She shrieked in a blind fury. The two smaller gold orbs on each side of her Green Gem glowed brightly as she reached for her Key Wand. She had been forbidden to transform with it, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The world, the people, the children...none of it mattered. She threw it into the air.  
  
"Earth Power!!" She shouted, grabbing it. (Full Transformation scene. She's curled up in a fetal position, hovering in space. Her body is the Shilouet Version. A transparent Earth looms behind her, growing larger and engulfing her. The image explodes and she uncurls, standing, fully transformed)  
  
"You're going down witch!" She shouted, grabbing her sword. She was angry. She was beyond angry. This woman was going to pay...  
  
  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
  
  
Terra slammed her fist into a wall, tears pouring down her face. She wiped her eyes, and reached into her pocket, and pulled out a catnip mouse. The item was old and torn, but Terra always kept it with her. The catnip was gone from it. She squeezed it, and held it close to her heart. She had lost so many people dear to her. Her family, her friend, her cat...This wasn't fair.  
  
"Damnit!" She shouted falling to the ground and slamming her fist into the tile, breaking it slightly.  
  
'I'm sorry Copper. I love you. I'll get up.'  
  
'Keep it up and she'll maim ya! Copper can be vicious!'  
  
'Copper, I'm 44 years old. Are you just here to baby sit me?'  
  
'Wow! What a pretty kitty! Gee kitty, you're so warm and fluffy...'  
  
"...like a pillow." She whimpered, looking at the toy mouse. She looked to the dried up blood, and ran her hand over it again, before setting the toy on it. She stepped away and walked to a monitor. Life wasn't fair. Not to her. How did they do it? How come both Kakarot and Vegeta both managed to have good lives on this planet they were not from, and she had it hard? The Earth was her planet. And...it rejected her. Was it because she left it so long ago? She began to type, trying to locate that scout from earlier. She noticed a picture. It looked to be a family photo. Terrina, Terra, an older man, a pre-teen boy, and a baby girl were smiling goofily to the camera. Well...all but the baby. She was asleep in the boy's arms. She had deep blue hair that was quite long considering her age. She smiled, seeing it. She had filled this area with pictures of her life. The times she was happy. Another picture was of mainly her and the younger Terra. Both were in fighting Gi's. Terrina's was orange, with a green belt, and Terra's had been Green with an orange belt. Both girls each held a trophy that read '1st place'. She looked to the final picture. It was taken at a part the day she sealed everyone's memories away. It was a large group photo. Somehow, Serena and Gohan had managed to drag Vegeta and Piccolo into it. She was in her Princess dress, and Terra was being held on her brother's shoulders. Chibi Trunks was resting his head on Serena's as she held Chibi Goten like a teddy bear. Terrina grinned, when an alarm went off. The walls were sound proof, so no one heard it but her. It was the Sailor V game alarm. She kicked the wall, sending the rolling chair she was in to another monitor.  
  
"Who the hell is doing so good?!" She cursed loudly. She typed on the keyboard, and saw through the security cams that Goten was only a level away from accessing the room.  
  
"Oh shit!" She cried. How come she never realized it until now? She took control of one of the monsters in the game and did her best to get him to lose. There was no way she'd let them find this room. Not yet anyway. The technology would be impossible to explain at best. Normally she wouldn't have cared, but it was a celebration of some kind. Everyone was there. She had spotted the adults going upstairs. If Goten found the room, he would have called for the others. And she'd never have been able to lock up their memories in time to keep them from finding the group photo. The lock would have failed because of the Golden Crystal she had let him keep safe for her was still inside of him. But as luck would have it, she beat him. She'd have to install a new security program on the game. She went back to scanning, setting the alarm to go off if he reached level 10. Maybe now she could get some peace to work in. She continued her scans...  
  
  
  
***In an Alleyway***  
  
  
  
Sailor Phi landed on the ground softly, holding something in her arms. She stepped out of the alley and looked around. This wasn't a very good part of town, so she knew she couldn't leave her little surprise around here. She felt around, and decided the Capsule Corp. Building would be best. She started walking off, when a guy walked up to her.  
  
"Hey..." Before he could say anything, he received a swift kick to the gut, causing him to fall over. She put her foot on his chest, and pushed down hard enough to send her three inch heel through his sternum and puncture his heart, killing him slowly. A wicked grin crossed her face, and she ran off, leaving him for dead.  
  
"Foolish human...their bones crush so easily." She said to herself, her grin spreading. She continued running, holding on her little....'gift'. She ran towards Capsule Corp...  
  
  
  
***At Capsule Corp***  
  
  
  
"VEGETA! I said get out here!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. Terra winced slightly, but no one noticed. Bulma was about 100 yards away, and her yelling could be heard perfectly. It was brutal on the Saiyan's ears. More yelling was heard. Serena went on eating along with Gohan. Terra had made it a habit of coming here every day to check on Trunks. No one knew that though. She just pretended to be spending time with her friends. Just then the door burst open and Bulma stormed in, dragging her cursing husband in by the ear. Terra thought she'd never see the day. She refrained from laughing, but she was splitting a gut on the inside. After a few choice words, Bulma plopped him down onto the couch about three seats away from Terra. The girl wrapped her tail around her waist tightly, conceling it further from view. Bulma sat in a chair, smiling politely.  
  
"So, how's school?" She asked. Serena swallowed what she had been eating and began to talk.  
  
"We've got this big English Test coming up. All I can say in English is 'Yes' and 'No'." She explained. Terra smiled to herself. She decided to speak up.  
  
"Um...I can speak it fluently." She explained. Serena nearly choked and sat the plate down.  
  
"WHAT?!" She demanded. Terra nodded. Serena smiled brightly, an idea popping into her head.  
  
"Could you tutor me?" She asked. The girl nodded. Serena became very happy. Maybe now she wouldn't be so worried about taking her grades home. Chichi could get a little nasty about a C. (A.N- 'little'? Let's try 'REALLY'!) Vegeta looked to Terra. He had not fully decided if she was or wasn't Zephyr. She didn't have that gem, but he couldn't tell if she had the scar. She wore a strange watch over the wrist it would have been on. Her power was low, but then again she could have been hiding it from him. And her name was VERY close to Zephyr's chosen name 'Terrina'. Terra stood.  
  
"Miss Bulma, where's the bathroom. Nature is calling and I'm not one to put it on hold." She explained. Bulma nodded and pointed down a hall.  
  
"All the way to the end of the hall, and make a left, third door to the right." She said. Terra nodded and walked off. Turning the corner, she walked past the bathroom and down another hallway. She could feel the Silver Crystal and wanted to make sure Trunks was okay. Normally she wouldn't have cared either way, but he was Vegeta's son, was going to be her big brother someday, and as much as she and Vegeta would have argued until they were blue in the face, the two full Saiyans had once been good friends. She leaned in and looked through the tiny opening on the door to see Sailor Phi holding him up by the throat. Goten was unconscious. Her eyes widdened at the sight and she ran back to the bathroom to transform.  
  
"Earth Crystal Power!" She called out. In a split second she had transformed. She ran out of the bathroom. She took a chair and shoved it against the doorknob to make it look like she had locked someone in there and ran back to the Hybrid's room. Phi was pulling the crystal out of his body, when Earth lept in and delivered a brutal kick to her face, leaving a bleeding mark. Phi growled and threw Trunks into the wall knocking him out as well. The fighters had heard the noise and also went to the room. Gohan's eyes went wide and he and Serena went to help the boys. As Serena put her arms around Trunks to lift him up, a blinding light came from his body. Earth used this distraction to teleport herself, Serena, Trunks, and Phi to a less populated area. Gohan opened his eyes and couldn't see them anywhere. He cursed and started to wake Goten...  
  
  
  
***Outskirts of Satan City***  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Serena asked. A small, but powerful, crystal hovered of Trunks. She then looked back to the scouts.  
  
"Time to die Sailor Brat!" Phi shouted, swinging her staff at Serena, only to have Earth's sword stop it. Serena gasped at the action and cowered away. Earth yelled at her.  
  
"Princess! Take the crystal!" She shouted. Serena blinked at the word.  
  
"Princess? Me?" She asked. Earth threw a Ki ball at Phi who jumped into the air, followed by the Saiyan girl. She looked down.  
  
"Yes! That Crystal is yours! Grab it and call out 'Moon Eternal Power!'!" She called down again. Serena nodded and grabbed the item. Power flowed from it, and a yellow brooch with a crescent Moon at the bottom.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!" She called out transforming. Earth charged a small ball of Ki and fired it at Sailor Moon. The beam dispersed throughout her entire body and restored her memories. Every last one of them. She then looked back to Earth.  
  
"You...were protecting me all this time..." She whispered. took her sword into both hand and swung it upwards.  
  
"Space Turbulance!" She shouted. Phi growled and left. Serena looked to Trunks and de-transformed, lifting him up. Terra landed and sighed in shame.  
  
"I'm so sorry Princess. I'll re-seal them." She said, holding her Key Pen up. Serena kicked it out of her hand, grabbing it. Terra gasped, but Serena giggled.  
  
"No way Terra. You need help." She said. Terra de-transformed as well and wrapped her arm around her Princess's shoulders.  
  
"So do you Moon Face." She commented. Just then a weak meow caught the Saiyan's attention. She gasped and turned around. Tears poured from her eyes.  
  
"C...COPPER!" She gleefully shouted running over to the cat, lifting it up and kissing it. She was so happy, she spun around, hugging the animal.  
  
"Copper! You're alive!" She said. The cat nodded.  
  
"Yes...I am." She said. In the shadows Phi grinned. The package had been delivered...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
SUMMER VACATION! I am officially OUT of school for the summer! YES! YES! YES! So now I'll have time to update more! I WANT REVEIWS! Gimme reveiws or I'll discontinue the story! BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm on a soda-sugar rush here! nyone figure out who Phi is yet? *Sing-song voice* I'll never tell! I'll never tell! *COughs* Okay. Enough of that. Please reveiw. Pwease?? *Puppy dog eyes* 


	3. The Mysterious little Saiyan girl! Chibi...

The Mysterious little Saiyan Girl!  
  
Chibi Chibi arrives!  
  
A note- Okay people, let's you and me get something straight here. Though this series is Manga based, Chibi Chibi in this story is not, I repeat is NOT, once more IS NOT Serena's future self nor is she Galaxia's star seed. Only my friend Kyia knows who she is, and I know she won't tell anyone. Only in one of the last chapters (Can't decide if it should be last or not) will it be reveiled. Okay? Let's get on with the chapter!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"AHH!!!" Came a loud shout as Goten ran out of a room, skidded around the corner, and out the door, followed by Serena who was hurling things at the boy.  
  
"GOTEN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" She screeched. It had started out as a normal sunday but was rapidly spirling downwards. Serena and Gohan were going over notes for their English test the following day, when Goten popped out from under the bed, reading Serena's Sailor V volume 1 Manga. She had gone ballistic and was chasing her younger brother out of the house. Chichi was hanging clothes and Goku was somewhere in the forest with Piccolo. Goten dashed pass Chichi, followed by Serena. The basket overturned, and she fumed.  
  
"Serena! Get back here!" She called. Serena either ignored her or didn't hear. She kept going after the boy. Chichi was beyond angry. She looked to the house.  
  
"Gohan! Get out here and find Serena!" She shouted. Gohan looked out the window to see the trail of dust deminish. It wasn't going to be easy. For some reason it was very hard to locate Serena's energy. He jumped out the window and flew in the direction of his brother's energy. He didn't want to run the risk of making his mother even angrier by saying he couldn't sense Serena. Goku always told him how it was near impossible to sense her energy. He flew after them, when a very new, and very powerful, energy caught his attention. He turned in the direction, and realised it was coming from a small park near his school. He flew towards it, followed by the others. They to had felt it, so he wasn't going crazy. He could only hope it wasn't another enemy...  
  
  
  
***Satan City Park***  
  
  
  
A little girl sat in the middle of the park holding an umbrella and an incense burner. She was in a school uniform that had shooting stars on the skirt and bow. She wore a little heart shapped brooch in the middle of the bow as well. She had spikey black hair cut short and dark eyes. She also had a little brown tail swinging back and forth. Goku landed nearby with the others and looked to her. He didn't see the tail at first, so assumed she was nearby when the person came through. She couldn't have been more than two though. He walked over, smiling so he wouldn't frighten her.  
  
"Hey there." He said gently. The girl looked up at him and wiped her nose on her chubby little hand, sniffling. Goku kneeled down, still smiling. She had tears in her eyes. Her right hand looked like it had been burned. Reaching to lift her, Goku became alarmed, and he accidently dropped her. The child's tail had wrapped around his wrist, and it startled him. Forutnatly, she managed to hang by it. Everyone saw that and freaked as well. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Serena, and Vegeta ran over. The girl was now giggling like mad and swung around on the appendage. Vegeta reached out to grip the little tail to make sure they weren't hallucenating. She yelped in pain at the sudden grip and let go. Serena caught her in the nick of time. The child looked to Vegeta, her eyes filled with saddness. The tail WAS real. They WEREN'T crazy. Piccolo lifted the incense burner and examined it. He was forced to hold his nose due to the strong scent of Lilacs coming from it. Meanwhile both Serena and Vegeta were trying to find her name. Vegeta was suggesting Saiyan names and the girl disagreed with every name he could come up with.  
  
"What about Zephyr?" He asked. The little girl hesitated a moment and then wrinkled her nose in disgust. Serena snapped her fingers. If they couldn't find her real name, then maybe they could give her one for now.  
  
"Since you're so little, how about we call you…Chibi Chibi?" Serena asked. The girl giggled at the name. Serena smiled and bounced her gently as Chibi Chibi laughed at the attention.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" The child said happily. Serena noticed her injured hand, and took it in her own, using her Moon power to try and heal it. As she took it though, a vision raced through her mind. Something sapped the energy out of her and she collapsed, still holding the child. Goku ran over, and tried to wake her…  
  
  
  
***Vision***  
  
  
  
Black clouds of evil energy ripped about the fighter's body. She braced herself for an attack. Blast after blast hit her body, hurting her beyond all mortal comprehension She opened her eyes to see the largest Ki blast come straight for her. She held her arm up to deflect but ended up injuring her hand. She cowered down at the massive energy and ran...  
  
  
  
***End of Vision. At Capsule Corp***  
  
  
  
Serena was still unconscious from earlier and was laying on an examination table with an IV in her arm. Chibi Chibi was fine. She held her umbrella that she had gotten Trunks to hand over. (A.N- With a good set of lungs and a bite that can probably dent metal, I don't think anyone would mess with her) Bulma had wrapped her burned palm and sat her outside with everyone else. She toddled over to Vegeta and tugged on his leg. He responded by nudging her away and snorting. She kept it up until Goku pulled her away for her own safety. She laughed at him and waved her arms around, as if she were flying like a bird. Goku tossed her up and down, catching her. Gohan looked over.  
  
"That kid seems to like dad. But who could she be?" He asked. Piccolo spoke up.  
  
"She could be one of Serena's descendents. Maybe her daughter." He said. Gohan nodded. It was possible. Maybe a disaster struck her time too. Goku walked over with her. She had gone back to hanging to his arm by her tail. Gohan kneeled down to her eye level.  
  
"So your name is Chibi Chibi?" He asked. The girl looked at him upside down.  
  
"Name is Chibi Chibi?" She repeated. Gohan groaned.  
  
"Copy cat." He said.  
  
"Copy cat!" She repeated. Piccolo looked away.  
  
"Little brat." He said.  
  
"Little brat!" She said, laughing at his mad expression. Goku blinked and held her up, swinging her until she fell into his arms, upright.  
  
"Well then, looking at her I doubt it's urgent. Like when Trunks came." He said. She laughed again.  
  
"Like when Trunks came!" She said, kicking her feet so hard, one of her shoes came flying off and hit Vegeta in the head. Needless to say he was less that happy about it. But he didn't react. He KNEW that girl along with Terra. But from where? The two year old hadn't responded to Zephyr's name well, and that Terra girl was too weak even for Zephyr. Who could they have been?! That was eating him up inside. Maybe he was losing it. After all, the last time he had even seen Zephyr was when they were children. She would have been in her late 40's by now. Suddenly the girl wanted down and began to squirm. Goku sat her on the ground and watched her run to her umbrella. At that point Bulma had walked out to tell Goku how Serena was doing. Chibi Chibi looked to them.  
  
"Hey!" She called. Everyone turned to her, amazed that she could speak normally. Before anyone could respond, she had opened the umbrella...  
  
  
  
***Inside***  
  
  
  
Terra, Luna, and Copper were talking to Serena.  
  
"And that's all you saw?" Terra asked. Serena nodded and sat up, having only recently recovered from the ordeal. Luna looked to her partner.  
  
"I suggest keeping an eye on the girl. She could be a normal two year old, but then again she could be an enemy." Luna warned. Terra nodded in agreement.  
  
"Or a Saiyan." Serena pointed out. Luna blinked. She didn't know Saiyans had tails. She had never seen Terra's. Terra looked confused,  
  
"A Saiyan? You're crazy Moon Brat." She said. Serena shook her head.  
  
"It's true! She has a tail!" She said in defense of her own sanity. Terra groaned, thinking the princess had taken one to many blows to the head.  
  
"It's true! I swear on my mother's grave! She has spiky black hair like Goku and Vegeta, and she has dark eyes!" She said. Terra sighed.  
  
"So? There are a lot of people who look like that on Earth." She said. Serena growled.  
  
"But they don't have tails!" She shouted. Luna was now officially lost. What was so special about tails?  
  
"What is it with you two and tails?" The cat asked. Terra grinned.  
  
"It's our source of power, balance, and our weak spot." She said. Serena spoke up.  
  
"Also be glad there's no Moon anymore. Terra still has her tail." She said. Luna growled.  
  
"Never be glad the Moon's gone Serena! It's your home!" She snapped. Terra and Serena burst out laughing.  
  
"Yea, but a full moon spells disaster when a tailed Saiyan looks at it. We turn into gigantic apes. That's why I don't like Serena. Well, it's about 10% of the reason. When powered fully, her aura mimics the light of a full moon. I'd turn into an ape and destroy the world." She explained, unwrapping her long brown tail and letting Luna see it. Just then Copper bit it.  
  
"OW!" The Saiyan screeched. She noticed Vegeta at the doorway. He hadn't actually SEEN it or heard them, but it was a close call. Terra re-hid it, nodding to her guardian. Close call. Close call. Her heart was pounding rapidly. Serena got up and walked out the door, followed by the others. Vegeta walked away as if nothing happened. As Serena went to find Gohan, Chibi Chibi ran by, being chased by Trunks. She was holding one of HIS Sailor V manga.  
  
"Get back here!" He shouted. The girl kept running. Terra and Copper both blinked when they saw her. Serena was right. She WAS a Saiyan. As far as Terra knew neither Goku or Vegeta had girls. Well, Serena was part of the family, though not by birth or adoption, and Terra hadn't died yet. And excluding herself, they were the ONLY Saiyans who had children. Well...there was...  
  
"We'd better watch out for that one." Copper warned. Terra nodded.in agreement, then smiled softly. Copper looked at her.  
  
"What's with that smile of yours?" She asked. Terra kept smiling.  
  
"Back...'home' before my papa...my REAL papa died, he showed me a picture of my mama. She died giving birth y'know...but that little girl looks a like her." She said. Serena blinked. She never knew that Terra's mom died when Terra was born. That was horrible.  
  
"Wow Terra. I'm so sorry." She appologized. Terra shook her head.  
  
"Quit it Moon Brat. I'm okay." She said, half grinning. Serena nodded and walked out of the room, followed by the Saiyan. What they didn't know was that Gohan had been listening. His eyes widdend at what he had heard. Serena and Terra knew one another. Terra was a full Saiyan. She fought alongside him and the others to save the world...This was to much for him. He didn't ask questions. He merely followed them, making sure Terra couldn't hear him easily. It was almost coming back to him, but it was fuzzy. Like a faraway dream in the forgotten reaches of his mind...like the dream Serena had the day the met Terra...  
  
  
  
***In another room***  
  
  
  
Bulma had forced Vegeta to watch over Chibi Chibi. The girl was annoying and he couldn't stand it. She sensed his anger and toddled over, holding an antique doll. She reminded Vegeta of the fallen Saiyan's. She was a Saiyan herself. Though she was annoying, she was of his race. He looked down to her. She smiled brightly when she saw him looking at her. She offered her doll to him, as a way of trying to make him feel better. He didn't take it, but lifted her off the ground by the back of the shirt. The girl laughed happily and clapped her hands, accidently hurting her injured one. She yelped in pain and cradeled the burned hand in her other, whining. Vegeta grabbed her hand to look, and something happened...  
  
  
  
***Vision***  
  
  
  
"I can't give up!" The woman shouted, attempting to stand. Another blast came at her, and she jumped out of the way, the ground where she had been standing before gone. This was it. They were the only things left. The only things left in this universe. Darkness preveiled, and her shine was merely a dim candel light in the evil. Suddenly, she was hit in the back of the head and collapsed...  
  
  
  
***End of Vision***  
  
  
  
Subconsciously, Vegeta reached back and rubbed an injured part of his head, not knowing what had just happened. He had SEEN something...no. More like he REMEMBERED it. But it wasn't from his memory. It was from a female. He then realized as soon as he let the child's hand go to rub the 'injury' the vision had ended. Did she have some special power? He let her go. The fall was only about 3 feet, but for a child so young it would have been fatal. But the girl landed on her feet, falling to her butt from the sudden landing. That proved it. The girl would be under his training from then on.  
  
  
  
***At the park***  
  
  
  
"God I hate to do this." Terra said to Serena. The girl looked to her Saiyan friend, and swallowed the doughnut she had been eating, blinking.  
  
"Hate to do what?" She asked. Terra lifted her head to look straight forward. Her hearing had caught something.  
  
"Hybrid, you can come out now. You've been following us since we left Bulma's." She said. Serena turned to look. She already knew who it was, since Terra only called Gohan 'Hybrid' anymore. Goten and Trunks were usually called 'Twin Terrors' or 'Brat Pack'. Just then Terra noticed four girls walking their direction. In the lead was Mina. This was the reason she hated doing what she was about to do. She rememdered how much Mina and Gohan conflicted. They mixed as well as water and electricity. She remembered Serena telling her. Terra held her hand out. Gohan walked into the open, getting between his sister and the new Saiyan. The girls looked confused. Terra sighed and prepared for the worst. She charged a Ki ball, and jumped into the air firing five individual blasts at the girls and Gohan in under three seconds. Serena watched the looks on their faces, as realization struck them. Both Mina and Gohan went after her in attempt to get her away from the other. Serena blinked at the action. However, it was Terra to get her away from both groups. Mina and Gohan began yelling at each other. Serena and Terra nodded to one another, and smacked the two upside the head.Terra barely tapped Gohan, but it would still leave a nice little bruise. Serena sent Mina into the ground, forgetting their strength difference.  
  
"OW!" Mina shouted. Serena sweat dropped.  
  
"Oopise." The other girls gasped in amazement.  
  
"Serena! How'd you get so strong?!" Lita shouted. Serena grinned and slightly blushed.  
  
"4 A.M training." She said. Amy gasped. She went to check her friend's tempature.  
  
"There's no sign of a fever." The girl genious said. Raye looked to Gohan, glaring.  
  
"This idiot must've made her." She said. Gohan got angry.  
  
"All I ever did was dump her bed over and threw her into a lake!" He shouted as if were no big deal. Terra grinned and wished she had some popcorn. This was getting amusing. Just then something caught her attention. She turned to face the east. Serena watched.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, smiling. The grin turned to a frown when she noticed the Saiyan's horrified/worried expression. Then Gohan felt it.  
  
"What happened? Why...why can't I feel Piccolo anymore?" He demanded. Serena felt around to. Nothing. Normally she would have pointed out that he could've just moved from their sense range. But not if Terra couldn't feel him. Her attunement with the Earth was so strong, nothing on Earth escaped her senses. Piccolo was gone. This wasn't good...  
  
  
  
***Near the Mugen Delta***  
  
  
  
A little girl was crying loudly. A boy went to comfort her, by rocking her and bouncing her. Her cries and wails only grew. The boy sighed as he did all he could. He felt it too. The light of the Earth grew dimmer. He looked to his older brother, who seemed just as worried.  
  
"There's no turning back now..."  
  
  
  
***In Space***  
  
"Madam Galaxia. I have one." Phi said, holding her staff. Galaxia turned to face the Star Gardener. A bright glow emitted from her staff. She nodded. Phi's staff released the sourse of power, which emitted from a small, golden Seed. It floated before her. Galaxia would wait. She looked to a Holo-image of a little girl. She seemed to be four. Maybe five. She had long deep blue hair and pale skin. She was dressed in what seemd to be a royal outfit. Then Galaxia grinned wickedly, a plan forming in her mind. The Z fighters. Those warriors had such bright stars. She would use them. Those defenders of Earth would kill the one who stood in her way.  
  
***At Capsule Corp***  
  
Serena and Gohan had explained Piccolo's death, saying one of those evil Scouts killed him. Terra hadn't gone to help tell, because it would've blown her cover. Vegeta was resting along with Chibi Chibi. Her hand was still burned. As Gohan forced back the greiving emotions building up over the death of his friend, the child went over and hugged him. It was starting. Piccolo was the first to go. If nothing came to stop it, everything...everyone would be swallowed by the Golden Darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's done, it's up, it's SHORT! Oh well...hope you enjoyed!! I need soda.... 


	4. The Ultimate Hit Concert! Sailor Starlig...

The Ultimate Hit Concert!  
  
Sailor Starlights, Stage On!  
  
It had been close to a week since Piccolo had vanished. Serena and Gohan had slipped into a depression over it, and their grades had begun to suffer due to it. For once Chichi had not yelled at them for it. Even Goku seemed to lose heart in his fighting. They had noticeable drops in their appitites. There were days when Goku merely toyed with his food, and then would push it away, leaving the table. Serena was the one eating most, about a fourth of her plate. Both kids wouldn't go to school. Gohan would fly off into the wilderness for hours, and Serena would stare into space. Terra came by with school work, but it wouldn't be done. She became upset as well. She went to the Mugen Delta for answers from the people who could (and if they knew what was best for them WOULD) provide answers  
  
  
  
***Somewhere near the Mugen Delta***  
  
"That's all I know." She explained. A Teenage boy with blue hair nodded, leaning back. He was rocking a cradel with his foot.  
  
"So he found us?" He asked. Terra nodded.  
  
"Sorry. She's giving off to much power to hide anymore. I can't safely hide her anymore. I wish...I wish I had more power." She said. The boy nodded. Terra got down to business.  
  
"The Moon Princess is depressed. We have to go get her friend back!" She said. The boy shook his head.  
  
"Terra, I appriciate your concern for someone else for once but it's dangerous." He explained.  
  
"Let us handel it." He continued. Terra growled and stormed out. As she did, the boy smelled something. The scent he was looking for.  
  
"Lilacs..." He whispered. The baby giggled as she smelled it, too. He brushed her dark blue hair from her pale face...  
  
***Orange Star High, 2 weeks later***  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Son. Miss Son." The teacher said. Both nodded and went to take their seats. Videl waved to her friend. Serena nodded, sitting, not noticing who was directly behind her. A slightly deep chuckle disturbed her.  
  
"Odango." A deep voice said. Puffing her cheeks, Serena turned, ready to smack whoever it was in the face. However, she didn't. She noticed just WHO was directly behind her.  
  
"S...S...S...Seiya Lights?" She stammered. Seiya grinned slightly. He found her hair amusing. He decided that he had found a very cute nickname for her. Seiya and his older brothers (Seiya's the youngest!) were dressed in their suits, since they had a concert that night and had to reherse after school. Yaten, his oldest brother, threw a paper wad at Serena, grinning as the girl got angry. Gohan took an eraser and 'gently' tossed it back. It smacked Yaten in the face, leaving a red mark. The mark was faint and would dissappear quite easily, but it was a good reminder to leave Serena alone. Gohan didn't do anything to Seiya, since he hadn't actually DONE anything to Serena. Taiki was writing something, growling occasionally, crumpling the paper, and doing it again. Seiya then looked over to Terra who was studying. She had finally washed her long sleeved top and was wearing it. Seiya grinned when he noticed her hair as well. It was almost identical to Serena's.  
  
"Odango number two." He said, smiling. Terra ignored him and kept writing. The boy leaned back when Taiki grabbed his ear, and showed him the new lyrics.  
  
"Think you can sing these?" He asked. Seiya nodded and looked back at Terra. She smelled like Lilacs. Serena was obviously her friend too. Both either come in contact with or one WAS...  
  
"Okay class. The bell rings in about a minuet. Mr. and Miss Son, as well as Mr. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are excused from tomorrows test. You WILL have to make it up on Friday though." The teacher said. Yaten gave a smug salute, and gathered his things. Terra capped her pen, and took her badge off, and replaced it with her Transformation compact, Serena doing the same. Terra used the remaining few moments to smooth her hair that wasn't put into buns. The bell rang, when both girls headed for the door. Seiya ran to catch up to them. He grabbed their arms, and wedged himself between them, grinning.  
  
"Woah ladies! I wanted to ask you something." He said. He was using this excuse to see if he was smelling correctly. He was. Serena noted that Seiya, for some reason or other, also had the scent of Lilacs.  
  
"Think I'll see you at the concert?" He asked. Both girl forced laughs out.  
  
"Fat chance." Serena told him. He blinked, confused. Most girls adored the Three Lights. Why were these two so different?  
  
"My family can't afford to pay for tickets, and even if Bulma DID lend me the money, tickets have been sold out for a month." She said. Terra nodded, confirming the excuse. Seiya pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"Gee it's too bad you don't wanna go 'cause I JUST happen to have these and..." He said, holding concert tickets. Serena's mouth dropped open as she realized what they were. Seiya shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. Better go find someone else who wants front row..." He said, beginning to leave. Both girls grabbed the singer and held him in place.  
  
"Front Row?!" Terra demanded. Normally she couldn't have cared less about some popular event but this was the Three Lights! Seiya got the tickets out, and showed them to the girls again. Five Tickets. Serena grabbed them and looked. They were real. She squealed in delight and showed them to Terra. The sorrow over Piccolo's dissappearence had evaporated into sheer fan girl madness. Serena hugged him and grabbed Terra's arm, dragging her to Capsule Corp. Seiya grinned and waited for his brothers. Taiki gave him the evil eye for giving those tickets out, and made the 'Why-in-HELL-did- you-do-that?!' look. Seiya tilted his head, and pointed to his nose, still smiling. His older siblings gasped as he nodded...  
  
  
  
***At Capsule Corp***  
  
  
  
"WWWHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Came the very loud and powerful yell of Goten and Trunks, combined. Serena nodded and held the tickets out. Trunks grabbed one and looked at it. They weren't losing their minds. Trunks jumped into Terra's arms and hugged her. The full Saiyan staggered back, falling, as if the strength had knocked her over. Serena handed one to Goten as well, then looked around for someone to take the last ticket. At that moment, Chibi Chibi and Vegeta walked in. Well, Chibi Chibi was dead asleep in Vegeta's arms, and he did NOT enjoy hauling her around. He looked to Trunks.  
  
"Boy, where's your mother?" He asked. Trunks pointed down a hall as Terra tried to pry him off. Vegeta looked down the corridor.  
  
"WOMAN! Get out here!" He yelled. The child didn't disturb. She was far to tired. She sucked her thumb as she continued her nap. Bulma stormed out of the room she was in. (Now doesn't this look familiar? Uh-oh! AAIIIEEEEE! SHE'S GONNA BLOW! *Dives under her bed*)  
  
"VEGETA! How many times must I TELL YOU?! I am WORKING!" She screeched. Again, the child slept on. He held her out.  
  
"Take the brat." He said, handing her over to Bulma. She continued her sleeping. Bulma searched her to make sure he hadn't criticly injured her. She just seemed exhausted. Vegeta also had a nice bruise forming on his face. Bulma groaned.  
  
"Vegeta, honestly, beating yourself up will NOT make me repair the gravity room faster." She warned. Vegeta scoffed and turned to leave.  
  
"Who said anything about injuring myself? The brat is pretty good with Ki for her age." He said to the surprise of everyone. He walked out, stopping infront of her room door, smelling something.  
  
"Lilacs...?"  
  
  
  
***At the Son house***  
  
  
  
"Oh c'mon mom!" Serena cried, on her hands and knees. pleading. Goten began to do the same. Chichi shook her head.  
  
"You have a test missy." She said. Gohan walked by, carrying about a third or the refridgerators contents with him.  
  
"Actually mom, we have that test on Friday." He explained. Chichi sighed and caved in.  
  
"Oh, all right..." She said. Serena and Goten hugged her at the same time. Chichi gasped for air as the hug forced her rib cage to tighten around her lungs. The two let go, and Serena held the last ticket out to Gohan. The demi Saiyan, who was currently stuffing his face, blinked and swallowed. He looked to Serena. The girl seemed forceful.  
  
"And YOU Son Gohan! YOU are going with us! Got it?" She demanded. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Serena, why would I go?" He asked. Wrong question. Serena leaned in and whispered the five most humiliating words ever uttered.  
  
"Rini. Dress Up. MANY pictures." She whispered so not even Goten could make the conversation out. Gohan nearly choked. He jumped from his place at the table.  
  
"SERENA YOU WOULDN'T!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Serena shrugged and walked to their room where that photo album had been hidden. Gohan hung his head in defeat.  
  
"I'll go..." He groaned. Serena squealed and jumped up and down clapping. Then she stopped and snapped her fingers.  
  
"Oh wait! I have to call Mina!" She said, going for the telephone to call her friend.  
  
  
  
***Aino Residence***  
  
  
  
"I got it mom!" Mina shouted, picking the phone in her room up. "Hello?"  
  
"Mina! It's Serena! Hey, about those 10th row tickets you scored..." Serena began. Mina grinned. She knew why the pretending Saiyan called.  
  
"Of course I'll still let you come with us. What made you change your mind?" She asked. Serena grinned as well.  
  
"Well, number one Michelle and Amara are doing the opening." She explained. Mina nodded, looking at the flyer. It had a picture of the two Outers on it.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"And number two I uh...oh how to put this..." She began when an third voice interupted. Terra had patched a conference call to the two phones and just hadn't said anything.  
  
"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are in our class and gave us front row center seats." Terra said. Mina's jaw dropped. Serena was nodding.  
  
"Exactly." She said. Terra pulled the phone from her ear. This was one possible downside of being Saiyan...  
  
"NO WAY! NO WAY!" Mina shouted. On Serena's end, she too pulled the phone away. Chichi was at the other end of the room, and could hear it very well. Serena pulled the phone back in.  
  
"So uh...I won't be needing that last ticket..." She said. Mina groaned. Why did Serena have the best luck?  
  
"You are SO lucky to be getting FREE tickets from Seiya himself..." She said.  
  
"Yea. Well, I'd better go. Hang up Terra." Serena said, hanging the phone up. Mina hung her own phone up and went to see Raye. Artemis and Luna jumped onto a shoulder each and they left...  
  
  
  
***That night***  
  
  
  
Serena was in a short dress and wearing a cross necklace, as she looked around for the Inners. Gohan was in his school clothes and had given Yaten the evil eye as the boy had walked in to get ready. Just then Luna ran up and jumped onto her shoulder. The Inners ran over.  
  
"Hey Serena! Now tell the truth! You didn't really get front row seats. Did you?" Raye said. Serena laughed and nodded, showing her ticket. The girls crowded around it, gasping. Lita frowned.  
  
"Great. Guess who got YOUR ticket." She said. Serena was suspicious of that tone. She pulled the taller girl down to her eye level and began whispering.  
  
"If you say Darien then I will have Gohan kill him and then you." She threatened. The girls gulped and nodded. Then Serena smiled sweetly.  
  
"So, who else came?" She asked. A loud obnoxious voice sprang up.  
  
"Hi Mina!" Mina hung her head in shame, grabbed Serena's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena! I was desperate!" She cried. Melvin popped up. Serena laughed. To think she was worried. Just then someone bumped into her, causing her to fall. A girl with long blue hair hurried past.  
  
"Appology accepted!" Serena shouted. Serena lost sight of her in the crowd after using a very breif moment to stand. She looked around and groaned. Just then the signal came, and everyone headed for their seats...  
  
  
  
***During the Concert***  
  
  
  
Seiya walked out on stage as Amara and Michelle finished their song. Smiling, he offered his hand. Amara blinked.  
  
"You play like the wind. I enjoyed it." He said, shaking hands. Amara instinctively didn't fully trust this guy. Taiki walked to Michelle and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm a big fan." He informed the Violinist. She nodded and went off stage with Amara. The three began their concert. People were cheering wildly. No one noticed the strange woman dressed as a mouse...  
  
"Next up is our biggest hit song!" Seiya told the crowd. Serena was talking to Terra during this part, ignoring the song.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" She shouted. Terra nodded. Just then an explosion caught their attention.  
  
"Your Star Seeds are mine!" The voice shouted, lunging for the two girls. People were clearing out quickly, leaving only the scouts, three Z fighters, the Three Lights and Amara and Michelle. Iron Mouse went after Serena, only to find Gohan's foot in her face. She was thrown into a wall, but she jumped back up.  
  
"Eternal, Transform!" Serena shouted. She transformed quickly, leaving Goten and Trunks stunned. She drew her weapon and began fighting back. Terra had taken this oppertunity to get to the two outers...  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Iron Mouse dodged, this time going for the two boys. Gohan would have never made it in time. Both were to scared to move when...  
  
"I don't think so!" Sailor Earth shouted, blocking the evil scout with her sword. Iron Mouse was thrown into the stage. Earth charged a Ki blast and fired at both boys, watching the energy disperse throughout them, giving them their memories back. Just then, a totally new attack blew Iron Mouse into the back wall. (She just can't fight at all!) Everyone turned to look. Three new and different scouts stood on stage...  
  
  
  
***In a shadowed corner***  
  
A new scout watched, her red eyes glowing.  
  
"A pitiful excuse for an Animate..." She said, the jeweled bracelets glowing.  
  
  
  
***In the Control Room***  
  
  
  
A scout, dressed as a cat watched on the monitors. She licked her lips and grinned wickedly. Iron Mouse had foolishly underestimated the power of the White Moon Scouts. Sailor Phi appeared behind her.  
  
"I don't see why I have to wait." The new one said. Phi glared at her.  
  
"Give it time." She warned, vanishing. The Cat-scouts copper colored tail swished behind her...  
  
  
  
***In the Concert Hall***  
  
Iron Mouse had disentigrated, and the new scouts had yet to introduce themselves. Serena walked towards them, but Gohan held her back.  
  
"Who are you?!" He demanded.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter." The lead one said.  
  
"Sailor Star Maker."  
  
"Sailor Star Healer."  
  
"We are the Sailor Starlights!" 


	5. Terrina-Zephyr's Mysterious Past. Sailor...

Terrina-Zephyr's Mysterious Past  
  
Sailor Animate Omega's last battle  
  
"Serena?" Terra asked on their way to the arcade. Serena looked over to her, blinking.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Have you...noticed that strange scent Seiya always has?" She asked again. Serena nodded and smiled. She thought it was a pretty scent.  
  
"Yea. Lilacs. Really sweet lilacs." She said.  
  
"You know, it was that same scent that made me leave this family I was staying with." She said. Serena blinked. Didn't Terra like it? Even Gohan thought the scent was kind of nice.  
  
"I hate perfume. The smell makes me vomit...and that house always smelled like Lilacs..." She explained. Serena blinked and nodded (Note- In 'A True Friend' she explains that Perfumes make her sick to the point of vomiting...then she throws this guy into a display case...well it Guardian Earth who does this, but oh well.)  
  
"Tell me about it." Serena urged. Terra sighed and thought back...  
  
  
  
***Flash back***  
  
  
  
"God! Damnit boy, why does it stink in here?!" Terrina demanded from the younger boy. He was holding a baby in his arms.  
  
"I don't smell anything." He said frowning. Terrina had opened her window, but the smell still filled her nostrils. She gagged.  
  
"How does Terra put up with this?!" She shouted. The baby was asleep. Terrina lifted her 'brother' off the ground.  
  
"Explain to me why if we're the same then WHY IN HELL DON'T YOU SMELL THAT?!" She shouted, dropping him. The baby began to cry. Terrina covered her ears, growling.  
  
"I can't stand it! TERRA! Pack up brat! We're moving back on campus!" She yelled, storming out with her things...  
  
  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
  
  
Serena stepped away slightly. Terra...was MEAN. Well, more precisely she was a full blood Saiyan. There were times, even now, where Serena had difficulty telling the difference between Terra and Vegeta over a phone. Terra blushed.  
  
"Yea. Well anyway, it's that exact same scent." She said. These two boys also had a few more secrets but she decided to not tell. She knew why. She knew about these three stars. She had sworn to never tell. Serena changed the subject.  
  
"So Terra. You know, you and Vegeta are an awful lot alike. How come?" Serena asked. Terra thought a moment.  
  
"Well, have you ever heard about his past?" She asked. Serena nodded. She had heard him rant about it to Goku before.  
  
"Of course. About a million times. He always talks about this 'Zeph' girl." She said. Terra grinned. 'Zeph' was it? Vegeta finally stuck with a nickname for her?  
  
"He was talking about me. Zephyr is my Saiyan name. I wanted to be called Terrina, so he began calling me Terrina-Zephyr. I guess he finally settled on 'Zeph'..." She said. Serena's eyes went wide. THIS was who Vegeta was friends with?! Darien's sister? It figures.  
  
"You're THE Zeph?! The girl who nearly got him killed?" She asked. Terra closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
  
"If we're caught, and actually get killed this time..." A younger Vegeta warned the little girl. She tied her hair back, and looked up at him with her dark eyes.  
  
"I'd risk falling into the Zero Star than let him catch me. You just say you didn't know." She told him. The Saiyan Prince had no way of knowing that she was secretly hoping she'd be killed. The lady said it wouldn't matter. And if she were killed the others would be to. Then Freeza couldn't hurt them anymore. But Vegeta would never understand.  
  
"The lady said that if I could get away, things would be better for us all." She explained. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen 'Terrina-Zephyr', that lady was a hallucination. You said that she had a mark on her forehead that looked like a crescent moon. The Silver Millennium ended a thousand years ago." He said. She climbed into her pod, and closed the door...  
  
  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
  
  
Terra sighed. God, she missed those days. Serena was amazed.  
  
"He never mentioned he helped with your escape. Hey Terra! Why don't you tell him who you really are!" Serena suggested. Terra gagged on her drink, and spit it out. She looked to the younger girl as if she had gone crazy. Then she laughed loudly.  
  
"For a second....I thought you......were serious!"  
  
"I was." Terra quit laughing instantly. This girl was stupid. She HAD to be!  
  
"TELL HIM WHO I AM?! Are you CRAZY?! He'd KILL ME!" She shrieked. Serena fell back, shocked. What was her problem?  
  
"Look Moon Face...Terra...my future self...she said Vegeta hated her because HE got in trouble for MY escape." She said. Serena nodded.  
  
"Oh...I....didn't know..." Terra wrapped her arm around her companion, grinning.  
  
"It's okay. I'm a scout like you. I could take him!" She said. Serena smiled.  
  
"Yea. And lose a few teeth in the process!" She said. Terra stopped and pretended to be insulted. She watched Serena walk on. She drew what appeared to be a gun from her bag.  
  
"Oh that's it. You are so dead!" Terra shouted, firing. It was a water gun. Serena got drenched. Shrieking, she tried getting away. Terra went after her, squirting her repeatedly. The two girls ran down the street, laughing and playing around. Terra was enjoying herself immensely. For the first time in her life, she was having FUN! Maybe...maybe she and Serena could do this more often. Just have fun. Maybe...  
  
"That's it! You're going down Saiyan!" Serena shouted, taking a water gun of her own, and squirting back. Terra squealed and ran to hide behind a mail box as Serena used a trash lid as a shield. A long war began between the two. Terra was loving this. She was never able to just...have fun. Not since her papa died...  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
  
"Papa! Papa!" The little girl called. She was in the medical ward, looking for her father. Her large Green eyes sparkled, thinking of the activities she and her father were going to be able to do now that his mission was over. Just then, shouting could be heard. She found a window looking into the room her father should have been. She jumped, trying to reach it, but was too small. She whined and kept trying. Just then, someone lifted her up to look in. She didn't look to see who had helped her. She was too busy watching the horrifying sight unfold before her...  
  
"We know you were planning on escaping Monkey, and you were going to take your brat with you!" The man shouted. The girl's father was leaning against a wall, holding his injured shoulder. He was covered in cuts, bleeding heavily. She could even see that his tail had been ripped off his body, as she could see the muscles and bone that had once attached the appendage to his body.  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"I won't...tell you where Zephyr is...I..." He choked out. A Ki blast incinerated him before he could finish his sentence. Zephyr's eyes widened, tears spilling out. But Saiyans don't cry.  
  
"Saiyans don't cry. I'm not apposed to cry. Papa never cried..." She said. But she couldn't hold the tears back. She turned and buried her face into the person's shoulder and cried...  
  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
  
Terra reached a hand to her neck and pulled out a tiny silver locket she always wore. It had the name 'Zephyr' written on it in the Saiyan language. Inside was a picture of her father in it. Before her escape, Vegeta had found a picture of her father in the database and made the locket for her. It was years before she had realized Vegeta made it. It was his final act of their friendship. Serena looked to her, frowning. Terra was sad. She sat down on the bench next to her and looked into the locket.  
  
"Wow. Who's that Terra?" She asked. Terra smiled a little, rubbing the moon shaped locket Vegeta made. He said that since she had been seeing a person with that symbol, it'd be perfect.  
  
"This is my real papa. I...I watched him die. I was little. About three of four. Vegeta held me up to see if my father was okay and...I saw him die." She said. Serena reached over and hugged her friend. Terra only recently realized that he had not died on a mission, as Vegeta told her. He softened the blow. She now remembered watching him be murdered. Murdered because he was planning on taking her far away from there. There had been a planet not to far off that was important to the Saiyans. Not even Freeza knew of its existence. It was rumored the Saiyans evolved there. For that reason, if something important had come up, a Saiyan could get permission to travel there and be sent to another world. Terra knew of people who came from there. They were living on Earth...  
  
"WOAH!" Serena shouted as an explosion threw her and Terra forward. A girl in a Mugen uniform, with long dark blue hair stepped forward, wearing those damn bracelets. She had red eyes and a long bluish tail...  
  
"We meet again." She said. Serena recognized her as the girl from the concert last week. However, the girl's eyes were locked onto Terra.  
  
"You're..." Terra began. She knew her. It couldn't be. No it wasn't. Gohan, who happened to be in the area recognized her too. No! She was too old! This was the kid JunJun attacked at the mall!  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
...She walked around the mall, looking for someone. She stopped outside a martial arts store.  
  
"You call this quality?! Come on! My sister can sew better than this! And she's four! These outfits rip too easily! Look mister, either you get a better one or you'll hear from my lawyer!" A female voice shouted. Gohan blinked. Whoever this was sounded more intimidating than Vegeta in a good mood, Bulma and Chichi!  
  
"Good!" She shouted again and walked out with a shopping bag. Gohan looked. He nearly fainted. This girl wasn't even ten! The other girl bumped into her, causing the girl to spill her stuff.  
  
"Oopsie. Sorry kid." The girl with Green hair said. The other girl stood.  
  
"You'd better be! You made the mess so pick it up!" She shouted...  
  
  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
  
  
"You're that kid...You're the kid Rini and I saved..." He whispered. Terra stepped back. She knew her too. It wasn't to long ago. Was it?  
  
"Ky...?" She asked. The scout grinned.  
  
"You remember me then. I'm impressed Earth." The girl said. Terra smiled.  
  
"You're alive!" She shouted and went to hug her old friend. She got a Ki blast to the face. Terra fell back into Serena. Gohan kicked the girl, but it did nothing.  
  
"I wouldn't try it. I'm stronger than you." Ky taunted. Terra sat up. She finally noticed the bracelets.  
  
"Ky...what are you?" She asked. In a flash of light, the girl had transformed into a Sailor Scout.  
  
"I am a Sailor Animate." She said. Flicking her wrist, the key pen fell from Terra's sleeve, and into her hand. The forbidden transformation. But to take this scout down, she didn't know if the pen held enough power to return her to Hell. It was at that moment both Vegeta and Goku had felt Gohan's power rise and went to investigate. Terra didn't turn to see who had landed behind her. She knew.  
  
"Vegeta, you're biting off more than you can chew if you take this one on." She warned, never taking her eyes off the Animate. Vegeta glared.  
  
"Girl, who do you think you are to tell ME what to do?!" He demanded. Terra sighed. Well. It was now or never. She lowered her left arm, enough to let him see the scar on her wrist. Vegeta almost went nuts. This girl was Zephyr!  
  
"Earth Power!" She shouted, transforming. Ky grinned, and punched her in the face, sending her straight into Gohan. She landed on him, nearly crushing him. Ky smiled. Standing, Terra ran at her with all the intention of grabbing that tail. Due to...unplesent Trial and Error a few years back...she had learned that that tail was as sensitive as her own. Ky whirled around, and grabbed Terra's hidden tail instead. Terra instantly collapsed. Ky laughed wickedly.  
  
"Don't you get it? I am the invincible Sailor Animate Omega!" She shouted. Twirling the older Saiyan over her head, she let go, sending her into a building. Terra reccognised it as a building she and another member of her former Sailor Team had visited a few years ago.Maybe it was still here. She got up and looked. Back at the fighting, Vegeta and Omega had gone to hand- to-hand combat, with Vegeta losing. This girl was just too powerful. However, Vegeta was aiming for those bracelets. It was obvious it was a weak point as she wouldn't let him come near them. Serena was helping Gohan stand. He was having problems getting up. Terra was shorter than he was, but she was no where near being lighter. She was quite heavier than he was. He nearly had every bone in his body turn to powder. He groaned.  
  
"How much does she weigh?" He asked. Serena shrugged. She quickly threw him to the side as an attack headed straight for her. She was hit. She began to scream as a strange flower formed infront of her, and out of it came the Silver Crystal. Before Omega could grab it, Terra's voice stopped her.  
  
"Stop it Ky!" She yelled, holding a box. Omega growled and punched at her former leader. Terra jumped to the side, and held the box up. The box was plastic so you could see in, and it was wrapped with a dark blue ribbon. Inside was a Rain Tree Music Box. Ky stopped what she had been doing and stared at it. Terra held it out, as an offering. The Animate took it, and ripped the lid off, being gentle with the item. It began to play its song. Her eyes softened.  
  
"Don't you remember? September 15th. Your Birthday. Karen and I...we bought you this same music box..." She said. Ky only looked at it, falling to her knees. It was exactly like the one...the one Phi and Chi destroyed to break her spirit. The symbol of friendship.  
  
"Yea. This was...it was my first gift from a friend." She whispered. Terra nodded. She hugged the other girl.  
  
"What happened to you Ky?" She asked. Omega looked at her own wrists. What DID happen?  
  
"I was...I was in Hell. For my normal shift. My punishment for my sins. When this little girl appeared before me. She said something and...and..." She began. Terra continued hugging her. She would get to the bottom of this. No one messed with her friends. No one.  
  
"It's okay Ky. It'll be all right. W...we can help you. Your parents can." Terra said. Ky shook her head.  
  
"I...I killed daddy..." She whispered.  
  
"That explosion last month...that was you and your father, wasn't it?" Terra asked. Ky nodded. Gohan remembered it. It came close to mimicking the energy created by him and Cell.  
  
"Everyone in the house died..." Ky explained. No. Gohan stepped forward. He had been to that site after the battle. Only two people survived, and one died shortly after. He had been given a large family photo as well. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. He went over to the two girls, and showed Omega the picture. He pointed at the picture of a little girl with short brown hair. Omega looked.  
  
"This girl here is still alive." He said. Omega blinked.  
  
"M...Midori is alive?" She asked. Gohan nodded. Quite miraculous actually. She came out of that explosion that killed a level two Super Saiyan-Demon hybrid with only one, very small, bruise. Omega grinned.  
  
"I should have expected as much." She said. Both Terra and Gohan didn't get what she ment.  
  
"Midori was adopted. We found her while hiding out in a hidden valley. She is actually a dragon in human disguise, her father being a powerful dragon himself. He died over 400 years ago and her egg hatched less than two years ago..." She explained, standing. Gohan nodded. Made sense. Very strange sense but oh well. Omega held her hand out to Terra. A doll formed in it.  
  
"Give this to my sister." She said, getting up. Terra stood with her. Ky's eyes became blue and she transformed into a seven year old girl again.  
  
"Ky...?"  
  
"I'm going back to Hell now. I hate to say this but...I belong down there. I...I don't think I can ever come back." She said, holding the music box to her heart. She reached to her wrists and pulled the bracelets off, fading away with the item. Terra looked at the doll...  
  
  
  
***Three Days later***  
  
Terra walked into the valley, signaling for the others to stay behind. She took the doll Ky had given her and went in. She came up on a cave, where she saw the four year old girl sleeping. Terra grinned and took a piece of paper and wrote something on it quickly, attaching it to the doll, and setting it next to the child. She left the cave without saying a word, and returned to the city...  
  
'To my sister Midori. I am sorry I cannot see you again, as I must now leave. I appologize for all I have done and can only hope you will forgive me for leaving you. Perhaps some day we can be togather again. All of us. Though I do not know when, this is my promise to you. Your sister, Ky.' 


	6. Old Friend New Enemy Part 1. The Deaths ...

I'm back with chapter 6! I'm hoping you'll like it! An old friend has kept a promise. Unfortunately, not in the way our hero's would have hoped.  
  
Old Friend, New Enemy Part One The Deaths of the Inners  
  
"This Galaxia is relentless." Serena said, sitting on the couch. Chibi Chibi was eating a whole box of doughnuts. Goku was trying to get one from this child, but she kept slapping his hand away. She was strong. She kept eating away happily. It looked almost as if she were torturing Goku on purpose. Vegeta found this amusing and was watching. Terra glanced at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop her?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're letting her torment poor Kakarot for your own sick amusement aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." He responded. Terra groaned and leaned back into her seat, with Copper in her lap. He was as stubborn as ever. Just then Bulma walked in followed by the Three Lights. Serena had hearts for eyes, as did Terra. Seiya was holding a large bouquet of flowers. Tiger Lilies. He held them out to Terra. She lost color to her face.  
  
"How'd you...?" She began. Seiya grinned.  
  
"I asked your old roommates." He said. She took the flowers. Seiya looked to Serena so she wouldn't get mad.  
  
"We...know her old roommates and they asked us to give these to her." He explained. She seemed convinced. Terra held them and looked to the singer.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked. Seiya thumbed his nose and Terra nodded. She knew now. Ushering everyone out she explained Seiya had asked for homework help at school. A lie. She couldn't let anyone know the truth. Not...yet anyway. Seeing as she wasn't going to leave, Vegeta lifted Chibi Chibi under his arm and carried her out, with her still eating doughnuts. The four left behind began to talk.  
  
"We got the information that YOU'RE the guardian." Taiki said. Terra nodded and leaned back, crossing her arms.  
  
"What's it to ya?" She demanded. Seiya smirked much like Vegeta, oddly enough.  
  
"Do you know where her sister is?" He asked. Terra shook her head. She too had been looking. Ever since her meeting with her 'family' on the Mugen Delta. She had been 10 years old.  
  
"We smell Lilacs around you and your buddy." Yaten pointed out. The others nodded. Terra realized that she had never noticed it often.  
  
"You know that she wore Lilacs in her hair...and her guardians carry that scent." She pointed out. Since they had arrived, she had begun to emit the scent as well. That meant...she was close. They all stood to go after the others, when Taiki looked to her.  
  
"Tell me. Do you...still play the Piano?" He asked. Terra nodded. She had been since the age 15. Around 30 years or so.  
  
"Yes. When I transferred to Mugen I was thinking of dropping but then I met Amara and Michelle. Michelle inspired me to start the Violin as well." She explained. Taiki opened the door for her.  
  
"I'd like to hear a piano piece, if you don't mind." He said. Terra nodded. They walked out the door and to the back to meet with the others.  
  
"I'll catch up later." Copper said, running off...  
  
***Outside***  
  
Chibi Chibi was playing tag with Goten and Goku. Her little tail waved happily behind her as she chased after the two. Serena watched and then turned to Gohan, who was studying.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of hitting the books all the time?" She asked. He didn't respond. Serena looked frustrated and threw a napkin at him. He glared at her.  
  
"I hate you." He said. Serena only grinned slightly and leaned against him.  
  
"So hey, does Artemis ever do that thing where he claws your nose to wake you up?" She asked. Both Luna and Artemis were still with them even though the Inners were back. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, but He did tell me he taught that to Luna." He explained. Seiya snuck up behind them, not fully hearing all they had been saying.  
  
"Great idea Odango! We can try that next time you use your math book as a pillow!" He said, patting her back. Serena groaned.  
  
"Why won't you people leave me be?" She whined. Seiya was grinning madly. Gohan looked at the singer. Yaten and Taiki were groaning, finding their brother's actions foolish. Gohan realized that Seiya reminded him of Goku. They had childish, upbeat personalities.  
  
"Can't catch me!" Goten shouted to Chibi Chibi. She laughed and went after him. Yaten watched her for a moment.  
  
"Cute kid..." He said. Terra nodded in agreement. In a way...Chibi Chibi was not unlike herself. Life was perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Luna watched on as the child chased after Goku this time.  
  
"Something's just not right..." She said. Trunks looked at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Other than Goku, Terra, and your father there are no other Saiyans...that girl's blood...It's hard to tell, but it's at least half." Luna informed him. Trunks blinked at looked to the child, the back to the concerned feline in his lap.  
  
"Well, maybe she's the other Terra." He said, remembering the troublesome little girl from the party they had before everyone lost their memories...  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Mirai Trunks was exhausted and plopped into his chair. Just then, Terra walked up and grabbed the table cloth, and tugged. Noticing this, Mirai Trunks dove for her, but it was to late. The punch bowl landed on her head, staining her dress. She began to cry loudly. Mirai Trunks held out a teddy bear, nervously smiling, trying to get her to stop crying. He shook a rattle she liked to play with. It didn't work. Everyone sweat dropped...  
  
***End of Flash Back***  
  
"How about when she got Amara covered in Oil?" He asked. Luna giggled a bit. That WAS funny.  
  
"No." She said after a minuet.  
  
"This girl is too mature for that. She couldn't possibly be Terra." She said. Chibi Chibi suddenly stopped and ran towards Taiki, jumping and latching onto the tall boy's lower leg. He lifted his leg up and shook it, trying to dislodge the little girl. She wouldn't budge.  
  
"Chibi Chibi." She said. Taiki then tried pulling her off. No such luck. Did this kid smear super glue on her front, or what? He shook her again.  
  
"Get her off! Get her off!" He yelled. Serena looked over to her. She was gripping Taiki's leg pretty hard. She giggled.  
  
"Chibi Chibi. No no. We don't attach to other people." She scolded. Chibi Chibi let go, and slid down, ending up on her butt.  
  
"Taiki." She said. Looking at the child who had just said his name, Taiki lifted her up. He decided to try something to see just how smart she was. He pointed at Yaten.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked. Chibi Chibi looked confused for a moment. Like she was thinking. Then she giggled.  
  
"Yaten." She said with a little difficulty. Then Taiki pointed to Seiya, who was still tormenting Serena and Terra by using his nicknames for them. Serena was trying to not hurt this guy.  
  
"And he's...?" Taiki finally asked. Chibi Chibi smiled brightly, in her very cute way.  
  
"Cute!" She said. Seiya heard the small conversation and blushed heavily. Serena was blushing deeply as well her face now matching Raye's Scout uniform. She knew Chibi Chibi had picked that up from her. Gohan smacked the blonde girl in the head.  
  
"Serena, if you spent a TENTH of the energy you use to chase boys with on your school work, you'd be doing better than me." He scolded. Serena fumed and exploded.  
  
"GET OFF MY BACK MOM!" She screeched about 6 inches from his ears. This caused the Saiyans to cover their own ears. If they didn't have their eyes shut, they would have noticed a reaction from the three singers...  
  
"Serena! Quit yelling! Please!" Goku shouted over the screaming.  
  
"Damnit woman, shut up!" Vegeta yelled, louder.  
  
"If you don't shut up in the next 5 seconds, I'll make your life a living Hell!" Terra called out. The screaming stopped. Terra popped her ears. The fact her right ear acted up a lot didn't give her confidence in determining if she was deaf or not. Finally the ringing stopped. She hadn't gone deaf yet. Chibi Chibi squirmed away, and jumped into Goku's arms, squealing happily. However, when she did, it caused him to fall to his back. Everyone looked over to them, shocked at what had just happened. She had pushed him down. The toddler crawled off, and backed away, her face pale with terror. As if she thought something was going to happen to her. Not even Vegeta could find the words to describe what had just happened. The girl had knocked him down. It wasn't balance. She KNOCKED HIM DOWN! The child hid behind one of the chairs as Gohan helped his father stand. The child began to cower as Bulma went to pick her up. Serena looked over.  
  
"Chibi Chibi...what are you?" She asked. At that time, her wrist communicator went off. She pulled it from her bag and looked to see if the Three Lights were still around. Terra must've led them out. Sighing, she flipped the lid up to see the face of a beat up Sailor Mars.  
  
"Raye?!" Serena demanded in fright. The Scout of Fire didn't look so good.  
  
"Serena, get to the temple! Phobos and Deimos...hurry!" She yelled, the connection breaking up. Serena nodded and flew off in the direction of the Hikawa Shrine, followed by the Saiyans. Gohan caught up to her.  
  
"Serena, who're Phobos and Deimos?" He asked. Serena never looked to him.  
  
"Sailor Scouts. From the Planet Coronis. Raye's guardians. They took the forms of crows, like Luna and Artemis took the forms of cats." She explained, continuing on her way.  
  
"Some Sailor Scouts, like Amy and Lita, the outers and Terra, don't have real guardians of their own. Copper is a guardian, but she isn't really Terra's. They rely on their Sailor Power guardians. In Terra's case she doesn't even have that. She has herself from the alternate future." She continued. Gohan blinked. Terra existed in the other future as well? He didn't ask questions and continued flying...  
  
***The Hikawa Shrine***  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are." The scout dressed like a crow called. Phobos dragged Mars from the battle, while Deimos kept an eye out for Serena.  
  
"You can't hide forever." The Animate taunted. Standing on the shrine roof was the childish scout. She held a long staff with two Star Seeds in it and looked around for the inners. The Animate spotted Deimos and fired at her, knocking her from the tree. Phobos ran to her twin, throwing the black feather in her hand at the Animate like a dart. The Animate held her arms up and her bracelets began to shine, when a massive Ki blast struck her down.  
  
"I don't think so!" Sailor Moon shouted. The Animate growled and stood. Trunks ran to the Inners to protect them, and Goku helped the twins stand up.  
  
"I am Sailor Lead Crow. I won't be as easy to defeat as that fool, Sailor Omega!" The woman yelled, a massive burst of dark energy emitting from her body. Serena pulled out her weapon.  
  
"Starlight, Protect us!" She shouted, a blast of light overtaking the darkness. The childish scout watched, amused.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars called out. The animate kicked the blast away, and into Phobos and Deimos. The two disintegrated, their star seeds floating to the one of the roof. Raye tried to go after the seeds, when someone held her back. She looked behind her and saw Sailor Star Healer.  
  
"If you go after them, you'll be killed as well." Fighter calmly said. Through the pain and anger, she slapped Healers face and stumbled back.  
  
"Who are you?! Are you a fake Sailor Scout too?!" She screeched. Healer grinned and stepped back to Maker.  
  
"What if...we're all fake?" She asked. Raye got angrier at that.  
  
"Then you're an enemy! And Enemies WILL be defeated!" She shrieked, pulling her flaming weapon out. Mercury tried running over, seeing Lead Crow right behind her friend, but Trunks held her back.  
  
"Let go! Mars! Behind you!" She shouted. Raye turned and as she did, she crumbled into dust, her Star seed the only thing left. The bow of fire fell to the ground and burned out. Everyone just looked, unable to move. Serena tried to run over, but Goku and Vegeta held her back.  
  
"Mars!" Serena called. Goku kept holding her back.  
  
"Let go of me Goku! Mars, no!" She kept shouting.  
  
"Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Love and beauty shock!" The Inners shouted. Their attacks hit the bracelets on Lead Crow's wrists, and the Animate crumbled into dust. Sailor Phi jumped down, swinging her staff into the four Inners. Her own bracelets lit up and their bodies crumbled. The Mercury harp shattered into ice fragments, the Jupiter Oak leaf crow scattered, and the Venus heart faded. The star seeds were the only things left, their shine matching the aura's of the Inners. Serena's eyes went wide. Once again she tried to break free, but this time Vegeta held both arms behind her back and knocked her feet out from under her. The five seeds entered Phi's staff and she smiled brightly. Turning to the three warriors, she raised the staff and her bracelets began to shine. Trunks ran over and knocked the weapon out of the Star Gardener's hands.  
  
"Forget it!" He told her. A meow was heard. Everyone ignored it, and focused on the enemy. Only Serena looked. Standing behind a tree, licking her lips, was another Animate! She looked like a cat, complete with ears and a long furry tail. Wait. Was her hair...red? Serena blinked, but in that instant the fake scout was gone. Fighter had lifted Serena up over her shoulder and wasn't letting go. Trunks and Phi had begun to fight hand-to- hand. There was something familiar about her. Like Trunks knew her. He knew he should have known her name but he just couldn't remember. It was on the tip of his tongue...  
  
"Ha!" He shouted, knocking her onto her butt. She looked up, glaring at him, her long hair falling from her face. Those eyes...Trunks was shocked. This was...!  
  
"Next time..." She said in her childish voice. The voice, the eyes...it couldn't be, but it was! Phi grabbed her staff and vanished. Sailor Earth finally showed up, looking around. Fighter sat Serena down and went to her companions.  
  
"Where's the fight?" Terra asked. Serena began to sob hysterically, bringing her knees to her chest. Earth walked over and kneeled down next to her, and called her something in English again. Moon didn't respond.  
  
"The Inners...died." Gohan informed her. Terra sighed and hugged Moon. The girl hugged back still sobbing. Earth grinned a little.  
  
"Um...you know my shoulder isn't a tissue right?" She asked. No response. Sighing again, the Saiyan stood, lifting her friend up like a baby. Goku turned to the Starlights, but they had vanished. Blinking, he shrugged and looked to Serena who had fallen asleep. Terra pulled the locket off and tossed it to Trunks for safe keeping, powering down herself.  
  
"Guess we need to get her through this." Terra said...  
  
***Two Days Later, the Control Room***  
  
Trunks was waiting by the computer with Luna holding something in his hands. He had called the others for an emergency meeting. He didn't know how to tell anyone this. So with Luna's help, he'd just say it, not knowing the reaction his friend would have. Everyone arrived eventually and Trunks gulped. Luna spoke up.  
  
"You're all probably wondering what this is about." She said. Goten nodded. Luna cleared her throat and typed at the computer, and image beginning to form.  
  
"Well, based on past observations and the sighting Trunks made, THIS is what Sailor Phi looks like..." Luna said, an all to familiar face forming on the screen. Trunks sat a strange flute on the table, and Goten had to force himself to not cry. Serena gasped.  
  
"It can't be. No, it isn't...it can't be...V?!"  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Old Friend, New Enemy Part 2 Goten's Dea...

Let's you and me get something straight. Terra in the form she's in now (Brown Hair, Green Eyes) is her form of SSJ1. She can go SSJ2 (Blonde Hair, Green Eyes) and today she goes level three (Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes). In other words, she's identical to Serena in level 3.  
  
Old Friend New Enemy, part two. Goten's Death  
  
"NO!" Goten yelled. Everyone turned to face him. He looked beyond angry. He looked like he was in pain. He scowled at Trunks. Above everything Goten was mad at Trunks.  
  
"No! It wasn't V!" He shouted. Trunks tried to reason with the younger boy.  
  
"Goten, I know what I saw. It was V. V's the only person we know with Silver eyes!" He said. Goten grabbed the flute and ran out. Serena tried to go after him, but Goku held her back. Chibi Chibi looked down.  
  
"Let him blow off some steam. This must be hard on him." Goku instructed everyone. The others nodded. Terra pulled her cell phone out and dialed. She went off so no one would hear her...  
  
***On the Mugen Delta***  
  
"N.no! AH! HELP!" A boy yelled running out. The little girl was hurling food at him. He was using a tray as a shield. The older boy went to the phone.  
  
"Cool it!" He shouted and picked the ringing phone up. Before he could answer a woman speaking English was talking to him.  
  
"We've lost more." She said. He replied in the same language.  
  
"How many does it make?"  
  
"To many. Talk to the boy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do it or I blab." She said, hanging up. Staring at the phone he hung up as well and lifted the baby up. He wiped her mouth and went towards the door.  
  
"We've got another one." He said, leaving...  
  
***At the Park***  
  
Why? That was the only word going through Goten's mind. Why did it have to be V? Maybe something happened to V. Maybe...maybe she was fooled. Maybe V was tricked into being an Animate. Or maybe he was just holding on to a foolish, childish hope. He sat on a bench and buried his face into his hands. He had to face facts. V was an enemy. V was killing his other friends.  
  
"What's wrong kid?" A voice asked. Goten didn't respond. A figure sat down next to him.  
  
"Kid, I don't think I'm invisible. You gonna answer me or what?" He asked. Goten looked up, and into the big blue eyes of a boy not much older than Gohan. He was holding a child who seemed to be about two years old in his arms. Goten smiled when he saw the child. She reminded him of Chibi Chibi. The girl became fussy and reached for the Hybrid Saiyan. She sensed his sadness and wanted to...comfort him. The boy handed her over and she hugged Goten.  
  
"Hug!" She chirped happily. The hybrid Saiyan grinned and hugged back. The girl smiled.  
  
"Hugs make better!" She said in a soft voice. Goten blinked, not fully understanding her. The older boy chuckled quietly.  
  
"I think she was telling you that 'Hugs make everything Better'." He explained. The girl smiled and sat in Goten's lap snuggling against him. The boy scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Never seen her take to anyone as fast as that." He explained. Goten rubbed her deep blue hair and she giggled. The boy scratched the back of his head again.  
  
"Never seen her giggle like that before either..." He said. Goten smiled. She was very cute for her age. He looked back to the boy.  
  
"Are you her brother?" He asked. The boy shook his head. Did he look THAT young? Goten tilted his head slightly, confused.  
  
"Are you her dad?" He asked. The boy sweatdropped. He wasn't THAT old!  
  
"N-no! I've been assigned to protect her." He explained. He had sensed a deep power lurking in the boy. Odd for someone so young. Before Goten could respond, an explosion hurled him back into a jungle gym, still holding the child. The man stood quickly.  
  
"What the hell?!" He shouted, turning around to see Sailor Phi right behind him. She was smiling wickedly.  
  
"Are you ready to die the coward's death?" She asked, moving the staff to his neck. Responding just as quickly, he back flipped away, landing at a safe distance.  
  
"I have nothing to run from." He said. Phi gripped the staff, and grinned wickedly. She threw it at him, trying to hit his neck, when suddenly...  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" The two voices shouted. Phi was blown back. Snorting, Maker went to check on the little girl. Fighter and Healer helped the man stand up. He dusted himself off.  
  
"'Die the coward's death'?" Fighter asked. He shrugged. Animate's had always been after him because of what happened quite a few years back.  
  
"It's a long story. 'She' would know." He said. Healer nodded and looked back to Maker, who walk walking up with the child. The man looked over to Goten, who was shifting around slightly. The boy had taken a hard hit.  
  
"What about him?" He asked. Maker looked over as well.  
  
"Forget him." Healer said. Her companions looked at her. Healer was undoubtedly the coldest of the three. Next to Maker that is.  
  
"He's not important. He's weak. To be knocked out by the younger of the Star Gardeners shows true weakness. He's obviously not a fighter." She continued. The man looked over and closed his eyes. He then began to talk again.  
  
"The guardian called me and told me to talk to him. If he knows her then...then he's important." He said, going over to help. However, before he could, an explosion threw him back. Phi rose from where she had been.  
  
"No one does that to me and lives! Damn it! I'll kill you!" She roared and flew at the Starlights. The three stepped back. Phi missed and fell to her knees. She hit the ground with her fist.  
  
"If I lose...Madam Galaxia will...she'll throw me in!" The Phi said. Growling, the girl stood and ran to where Goten was. The Starlights didn't realize this though...  
  
"What the hell happened?" A familiar voice asked. However, looking up to see Terra, they saw a girl with Blonde hair and Green eyes. The man rubbed his eyes.  
  
"T-terra?" He asked. The Saiyan girl blinked a few times and looked around at them. What was wrong?  
  
"Guys? What's going on?" She asked. Suddenly, she noticed the color of her hair. Oops. She powered down, returning to her former appearance. She looked around again.  
  
"Guess I need to explain...See, this is Super Saiyan for me...and that was my level two." She said. They nodded. She suddenly noticed the child and went to hold her.  
  
"Aw! C'mere!" She cooed. Before anything could happen, she heard Goten yell. Snapping her head up, she looked over to where the shout came from. From the rubble came Sailor Phi, who was holding the child by his throat. Terra powered up again to the form she had been in, letting her hair down. She wouldn't run the risk of having to explain what she was. Unfortunatly, her hair went to her ankles. She didn't have time to worry over that. Goten was losing his Star Seed! Terra flew at the Animate, but the power that was being removed from the boy was blowing her back. Landing on the ground, Terra could only watch helplessly as he began to crumble. He only had one final hope. Reaching into her pocket, the girl pulled out her green stone. Trying once more to get to him, she would attempt to give it to him. However, she couldn't. She fell into Fighter. At that moment, Sailor Moon showed up.  
  
"Se...!" Terra began. She caught herself and instead acted like she didn't know what was happening.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" She said. Serena ignored her, not knowing who she was. She was more concerned about Goten.  
  
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" She called out. However, it was useless. Terra got back up, more energy forming around her. She HAD to get to Goten with the Stone of Memories. If he had it, it would act as a Star Seed and keep him alive until he could get his real one back. It did that for Terra. In a burst of energy, her eyes turned blue and she flew to the child. But it was too late...  
  
"V..." Goten whispered as his body dissolved, leaving the Golden Crystal behind. Terra held the gem in her hand and Serena watched in horror. Phi grabbed the Star Seed and laughed in triumph.  
  
"I did it! Madam Galaxia will be pleased!" She laughed. Serena growled and looked up at the Animate. She was angry. She was letting her emotions get the best of her. She was acting like Terra. She had broken a promise...she lied...  
  
'And two...are you sure you can protect Goten...?' 'You bet!'  
  
"You've made me into a liar...you turned me into a LIAR!" She screeched, kicking at the Animate. Phi jumped back, and cringed slightly at the jewel on one of her bracelets cracked slightly. She left...  
  
"Se..." Terra began. Fighter covered her mouth and the small group left. Just the Gohan and Goku arrived in time to see Serena fall to the ground...crying her eyes out...  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's shorter than usual. I've just gotten over writer's block, so I think it's pretty good. 


	8. Terra's Dying! The elder Star Gardener, ...

Terra is dying?! The elder Star Gardener, Sailor Chi!  
  
Serena had not been taking Goten's death very well. She had gone from crying non-stop, to not eating for a week, and then a case of popsicle stick madness. This usually means she devoured ten boxes of twin popsicles and made things. This later formed into a major insomnia case. Gohan and Goku found themselves knocking the girl out to make her fall asleep. This lasted a good hour or so. Sometimes Gohan would hear the girl sobbing softly while looking at the stars. She blamed the Starlights for this. If Fighter or that woman had stopped V, this wouldn't have happened. Gohan finally decided to track these three down and personally deal with them. But no one knew who they were. He sighed and pulled the pillow up over his head...  
  
"Wake up Gohan!" Serena yelled. The older boy shot up, knocking the two Lunarian cats off of him. He glared at his 'sister'.  
  
"What?" He asked, yawning. Serena looked worried. And more than usual. This caused worry to creep into Gohan.  
  
"Serena?" He asked, his voice shaking. The girl wiped her eyes.  
  
"Something's wrong...with Terra. I can feel it." She said, getting up and going to the closet they shared. Groaning, the Saiyan Hybrid sat up. He didn't like Terra that much. She was always calling him 'Hybrid' or 'Tail- less'. Plus at school she got higher scores on everything and rubbed it in his face. Of course she was smarter. She was in her 40's! When he opened his mouth to protest, a Gi top hit his face. Serena began to get dressed. She wore her own Gi. It consisted of a top that was about a size too long over a pair of pants and a long-sleeved top. When she tied the sash, it looked as if she was wearing a skirt.  
  
"Serena, it's three A.M! You don't even know where she lives!" He whispered loudly. Going to the window, she pushed it open and flew out. Gohan cursed silently and went to get dressed...  
  
In Tokyo...  
  
The logical area to check first. She didn't know precisely where Terra was, but she would know if she got close. The first logical spot to check was Darien's old apartment building. Serena shuddered at the memories of that bastard. Landing outside, Serena began to praise her laziness. She hadn't thrown away the spare key Darien had given her. She knew Terra had a slight deisre to be near her former sibling. She had learned a few years ago, but only now understood. In Crystal Tokyo, she had run across a member of the Black Moon Family who spoke about a Sailor Scout of the White Moon with great respect. She later learned the girl had been part of Terra's Sailor Team, along with Omega and...Phi.  
  
"Chiba...Chiba...Chiba..." She muttered, going through the C's on the mailboxes.  
  
"Aha! Chiba, D.!" She said, taking the key for the mailbox out, and opening it. For once, Darien had done something right. There was a single item in there, a copy of 'Tenkaichi International'. Serena had seen Terra reading these. It was the magazine that had rankings for the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. According to Terra, she and Omega had participated in this, and it was how they met. Pulling it out, it was addressed to a woman named 'Zephyr W.'. Grinning, Serena put the item back, locked the mailbox, and ran up the stairs to the apartment room. Using her key, she unlocked the door, and gently tapped it open, raisng her energy slightly to warn Terra if she was in there. There was no feeling of the Scout of Earth in there. Serena walked in, and slowly shut the door behind her.  
  
"Terra...? Terra, are you in here?" She asked. No answer. Serena stepped in further, and was almost blown back by the smell of Roses. There were none of the vile flowers (A.N- Due to her hatred of Darien, Serena cannot stand Roses.) in the room, but it had that undoubted stentch. Holding her nose, Serena found the culprit. A rose shapped perfume bottle. Next to it was a card. Serena looked at it.  
  
"Terrina...I wish you all the luck in your world. Nijuichi." (A.N *Again*- If you read A True Friend, this is the same perfume that gets squirted in Terreina's face) Serena blinked. Terra hated perfumes. Looking around again, Serena was amazed by all of the pictures she saw. The Terra she first met couldn't have been the Terra in these images. She was smiling and laughing. There was Phi, Omega, the Dark Moon member and a woman with long brown hair that went to her ankels. Then there was Mirai Terra. These were...family photos. Was that why Terra was so cold? Was that why she wanted to be friends with Vegeta? Because she wanted to be with a family again?  
  
"Wow...Terra, why didn't you tell us?" She asked. Setting the group picture down, she went to the bedroom area. Walking in, she saw the room was a disorderly mess. Clothing was thrown everywhere, plates and half eaten cookies were stacked up. The bed looked as if it hadn't been made in a long time. Small weights were piled up in a corner, and collecting dust. There was a desk next to the bed that had a mountain of paper, books and pencils. Sailor V comics were all over the bed, along with art. There was no clear path to anything. Serena did nothing to go in any further. She walked out and back to the living room. She then noticed a small piano with a violin sitting ontop of it.  
  
"She's so talented..." Serena said. There were awards plastered everywhere. But in every picture, Terra seemed a little sad. She had a shadow over her. A dark past that refused to go away. Realizing she was wasting time, Serena locked the door back and stepped onto the window ledge. She jumped out and flew off to look for her friend...  
  
***Mugen Delta***  
  
"I know Terra hangs out here..." She muttered to herself. Terra had attended Mugen, and was drawn to this place, the site of Crystal Tokyo. Coming to the lake where the 60 story building had once stood (A.N- In the Manga, the building WAS that tall), Serena landed and stood by the water's edge. It was so clear it was like looking in a mirror. Serena could see her face perfectly. She and Terra looked so much alike. It was scary. But there was a difference. You could see it in Terra's eyes. That woman had a hard past. As far as Serena knew, this wasn't her first re-birth. Terra's soul was as old as the Silver Millenium. And from what she had heard, this was the longest she'd ever lived. Normally she would have died by her fifth birthday. But she was well in her fourties. Serena couldn't tell why. Before she could leave, Gohan flew up. He was pale.  
  
"Serena!" He shouted. The girl looked up, and blinked  
  
"Gohan?" She asked. Landing, the boy took a moment to catch his breath and let his Ki replenish. It was a long flight and he hated the fact Serena had such a hard-to-track Power.  
  
"You were right..." He gasped while panting. Serena put her hand onhis cheek and gave him a little more power. She looked at him, confused.  
  
"Terra's...Terra's sick! She's at Capsule Corp.!" He said. Serena gasped...  
  
***Capsule Corp***  
  
"I've never seen anything like it." Bulma muttered, reading something. Serena looked up at the older woman.  
  
"Is Terra gonna be all right?" She asked. Bulma threw her hands up then pointed at what she was reading. Serena couldn't understand it. She looked back up at Bulma, confusion written on the blonde's face. Bulma sighed and proceeded to explain.  
  
"See this? This is Vegeta's immune system. And this is Goku's. See how strong they are?" Bulma asked. Serena nodded slightly. She still didn't understand, but she nodded anyway.  
  
"Here's Terra's." She said. It was significantly lower. And the estimations stated that it would keep going lower as time passed.  
  
"Terra has a cold bug and it's killing her. This started up...after the last attack. The Golden Crystal is directly tied to her health." She concluded. Serena's eyes went wide when she heard that Terra was dying. She grabbed Bulma's shoulders and shook her, tears welling up.  
  
"Where is she?!" The Lunarian demanded. Bulma pointed to a room. Serena didn't waste a single moment, and ran to the room as if it wouold vanish at a moment's notice. Bulma called after her, but the girl opened the door. She saw Chibi Chibi with wings and white hair kneeling next to the ailing Soldier...wait a second? Wings and white hair?! Serena rubbed her eyes, and when she next looked up, she saw the regular Chibi Chibi looking up at her. Deciding she was going crazy, Serena patted this child's head.  
  
"Oh. There you are Chibi Chibi. How 'bout a snack?" Bulma said, noticing the little girl. Chibi Chibi smiled and reached out with her injured hand.  
  
"Yea!" She chirped. Bulma took her hand, and was overtaken by a vision...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"What do you mean?!" The woman asked.  
  
"She died. Somethin' about waitin' for..."  
  
"No! I...I did this! I...I caused her death! NO! I can't believe I did this!" She screeched, running out of the tavern, her white cape billowing behind her.  
  
'I was a fool...to think I wasn't needed if I were there...' She thought. She turned to face the east where 'he' was. 'He' was far. But in her mind, 'he' would always be very close.  
  
"I'll kill you! I'll avenge her! I SWEAR I won't rest until I see your black blood ooze through my fingers! PRINCESS!! I'M SORRY!!"  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Bulma let the child's hand go, and looked down at her. She had a sad look on her face. Then Bulma realized what had happened. A memory. But it wasn't hers...  
  
"Snack?" Chibi Chibi asked in her tiny voice breaking the woman's train of thought. Smiling, she sat a large plate of cookies infront of her. She didn't worry about it being unhealthy. The girl WAS a Saiyan after all. Vegeta would have her work it off. Sitting down, Bulma began to analyze the odd memory. She didn't know what it had meant. A woman swearing revenge for her princess. Maybe it was a memory from Terra she had heard about and just remembered. But it was the oddest thing. Bulma had the strangest feeling that...it hadn't happened yet...  
  
"Weird..." She said...  
  
***In the Resting Room***  
  
"Hey Terra..." Serena said. The Saiyan was working a crossword puzzle. Chewing the eraser, she spoke.  
  
"I need a seven letter word for Moron...think 'Kakarot' would work?" She asked, making a joke. Serena smiled slightly. Terra could still make jokes at Goku's expense.  
  
"Ah. I like the idiot. He's like a brother." She said. Serena nodded, and then looked away. She couldn't stand the thought of Terra...dying. Terra wasn't scared. Her mission wasn't complete. She would come back. But Serena was afraid of being without Terra. She wasn't strong without her.  
  
"Terra are you really...dying?" Serena blurted out. Terra's expression turned upset, as she looked away from her Princess. Serena didn't need to say anything else. Terra was dying. She was going to die. No.  
  
"No..." Serena said, her voice choked with tears. The Saiyan said nothing to comfort her. Her eyes were narrowed. As if...she was ashamed of Serena.  
  
"Terra...?" Serena asked.  
  
"Quit it. Don't cry." The woman ordered. Serena gasped slightly. Terra WAS ashamed of her! Standing, and gripping at the locket she wore, Serena glared at her. Terra blinked.  
  
"You can't stand me, can you? You hate the fact that I'm not strong, right? You hate me because I'm weak!" Serena yelled as loud as she could, ripping the item off, she hurled it at Terra.  
  
"I'll show you! I'll show you all! I can be strong too!" She yelled, running out. Terra reached for the child, but was to late. Groaning, she fell unconscious...  
  
***Mugen Delta***  
  
Serena stood infront of the lake, watching her reflection. She looked so much like Terra, but so different. Terra was strong and talented. Serena was a weak crybaby. Maybe she should have stayed dead. She fired a blast of Ki at the water, causing ripples. How could she think she could be as strong as a Saiyan? How was it possible for her to compeate with Terra and Gohan and the others? She could see the sun coming up over the horizion and she growled slightly. She ran a hand through her hair and continued to watch herself. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to prove to everyone that she wasn't weak...  
  
"Why'd I keep training if I'd just stay weak? South Kai was right. King Kai WAS mistaking my stubbornness for stamina." She told herself. Just then a voice caught her attention.  
  
"You're right. You're weak." It said. Serena's head snapped up to see a star gardener who wasn't Phi.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena demanded.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the older Star Gardener. I am Sailor Chi!"  
  
***Son Residence***  
  
"GOHAN! WHERE IS YOUR SISTER?!" Chi-chi screeched. She still believed that Serena was her child since Terra had yet to restore her memories. Gohan backed into a wall as his mother grabbed the front of his Gi.  
  
"I asked you a question Son Gohan!" She yelled. Even Goku looked worried. He had not received his full memories either. Terra feared restoring them because there was a 50-50 chance of restoring EVERYTHING. (A/N- It's the 50- 50-90 rule people. If there's a 50-50 chance of getting something right, 90% of the time you get it wrong)  
  
"Mom I don't know!" He said in his defense. Chi Chi had tears in her eyes. She was trying to play the guilty card on her son. It worked on Goku.  
  
"I've already lost one child and I don't want to lose another..." She whimpered. She had fake tears in her eyes, but Gohan didn't fall for it. Unremembered to Chi Chi, Rini did this all the time.  
  
"Mom, I'm sure...that where ever she is...she's just fine." Gohan reasoned.  
  
'Besides...if Phi DID try and attack her she has that Banshee voice and sonic yell attack when she transforms...' He thought. Just then the phone rang. Goku carefully picked it up and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Huh? Oh, hi Terra! No, Serena's not here. Huh? Gohan? Um sure...Hey Gohan, phone." Goku said, holding it out to his oldest child. The boy took it and held it up to his ear...  
  
***Capsule Corp.***  
  
"Yes. For the last time Tail-less, she got mad at me and ran off! What did I say to her?! I didn't say a damned thing! Well...I told her not to cry but she didn't let me finish talking." Terra said into her cell phone to Gohan. Groaning, she sat up in bed the best she could. She had just woken up and had Serena's locket in her hand.  
  
"She accused me of being ashamed of her...what? Where IS she? You're pathetic Tail-less. She's in the old Mugen District an...oh shit!" Terra yelled suddenly. She grabed a vase of flowers and hurled it at the ceiling to get the other Hybrids attention.  
  
"GET IN HERE!" She screeched. She put the phone back to her mouth.  
  
"There's a Star Gardener there! It's not Phi! This one's stronger!!" She yelled. She hung up as Trunks ran in.  
  
"What's the matter?!" He yelled. He had been resting, when Terra decided to act like his dad. However, there was worry on her face. She handed the locket to the boy.  
  
"Go after Gohan! Serena's in trouble!" She yelled...  
  
***Mugen Delta***  
  
Serena fell into the ground, scratching her face. She wiped at the spot and looked to the scout. The woman had an evil look about her. She was identical to Phi, except she had blonde hair and gold eyes. Serena was trying to get away but couldn't move quick enough in her weighted clothing. Chi was quicker. And besides, the crystal could take them away, but Serena HAD to prove that she didn't need it. Even if it meant getting killed again.  
  
"Why don't you run away, or have someone else fight for you? You're good at that!" Chi taunted. Serena growled. She got up and kicked at Chi who knocked her other leg out from under her. Falling, Serena groaned and tried to get up.  
  
"I can help you, you know." The Animate said. Serena glared at her and pulled herself back up, throwing a ki blast. It did nothing to hurt Chi.  
  
"Give me your crystal and you can join the boy. It's your fault you know! You were late!" Chi shouted. Serena threw a punch, but was met by Chi's staff. She was knocked upwards and was thrown over Chi's shoulder, landing on her back. Before Chi could do anything else, two very powerful Ki blasts threw her back. Gohan landed infront of Serena, and Trunks infront of him, holding the crystal in one hand, and charging an attack in the other. Realizing she was out numbered, the Star Gardener left. Stopping the charging, Trunks knelt down next to Serena, and put the crystal around her neck. (A/N- In the Manga, Serena had it made into a pendent)  
  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, helping her stand. Serena shoved him violently, knocking him to the ground. Shocked at her actions, Trunks ran over to stop her, but also met with the ground. Serena was extremely angry for some reason.  
  
"Quit it!" She ordered. Gohan jumped slightly in surprise. Serena never yelled at him. Or at anyone. Only at Luna and in the mornings. But the attitude was different. Tears filled her eyes as the Lunarian Princess jumped into the air and flew off as quickly as she could. Trunks blinked.  
  
"What's with her?" He asked. Gohan shook his head...  
  
***Capsule Corp***  
  
Terra had managed to get past workers who were trying to get her back in bed. The 44 year old Saiyan warrior struggled to keep moving. She kept her power pushed low and went towards the gravity room. Vegeta had spent hours in his youth outside the rejuvination tanks she spent nearly her entire childhood in and had learned how to track her power when it masked itself. She had something to do. Something important. Her key glowed a bit, and she did something she never wanted to do. She showed him why she did what she did as a child. She showed him the truth. She had been ordered to make those escape attempts when Vegeta spoke of attempting to stop Freeza and escape. She refused, but was forced to. He never realised it, but many wounds she endured had been inflicted before her capture. Vegeta slowly stopped his training and looked to the door. Terra had just left it, and had managed to get outside.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend..." She whispered. At that moment, Chibi Chibi ran outside.  
  
"No!" The girl yelled. Terra looked down at her.  
  
"You can't go! You're needed! You're important!" She yelled again. Terra gasped. Chibi Chibi could speak normally?! Grabbing the older girl's hand with both, Terra stood still a moment. Then, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her green gem and gave it to the girl, while floating up.  
  
"For Serena..." She said.  
  
"Earth Crystal Power!" Terra yelled. Transforming, she flew up and off towards space... 


	9. The Mystery of the Black Star Seed, Part...

The Mystery of the Black Star Seed, Part One With Friends like this...  
  
"Terrina! Wait!" Fighter called, flying over to the ill Saiyan. She turned around and stared blankly at Fighter for a few moments before she put a hand on her shoulder. She cringed visibly and proceeded to speak. She HAD to get this off her chest...  
  
"The picture in your locket...the man...I...I met him once." She said. Terra looked at him as if she had seen the ghost of Freezia. She staggered back.  
  
"You met...my papa...?" She asked. Fighter nodded and made a fist.  
  
"But...but you're younger than me! You can't be telling the truth!" She screeched. Fighter hung her head and nodded. This wasn't going to be so easy...  
  
"Those of Kinmoku...never knew of the fall of the Silver Allience... so we never destroyed the technology that gave us 1,000 year lives." She explained. Terra blinked. She had the Lunarian Life span? Like her?  
  
"Back before Chaos destoried our world, when I was in traning, a man in tattered armor showed up at the castle. Being the little guardian I was I tried to be brave..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Wh...who are you? Do y..you have business here...?" A young Starfighter asked. She was shaking in her boots, but tried to pretend to be brave. The man grinned at her, thinking the act was adorable. The child wasn't even six.  
  
"May I please speak with an adult?" He asked. Chibi Fighter gulped and nodded. She looked for her older sisters. Not seeing them however, the young Scout turned and walked down the hall to the throne room, with the injured man following.  
  
"This is a nice place..." He said, breathing heavily. Chibi Figter nodded and proceeded walking. Eventually she got to a set of large doors and pushed them open. Straining slightly, she got it open enough to get herself through.  
  
"M...ma'am...?" Fighter stammered. The queen looked up from her Eldest daughter, Kakyuu, and to the Starlight.  
  
"Yes?" She asked. Fighter gulped and looked up.  
  
"Th...there's a person who wants to...to talk to you...he's not from Kinmoku." She said. She was certain of it because of his funny tail that was dragging behind him. The five year old had never seen a person with a tail. The queen visibly paled. She nodded. Chibi Fighter ran outside to help the man inside the throne room. He attempted to stand up straight, but was failing. The queen waved Fighter and Kakyuu away. The two children bowed and ran out as the queen went to his aid.  
  
"Wonder who he is..." Fighter said. Kakyuu was 4 years old and was quietly hiding behind the Starlight. The girl sat down and began playing games with the princess. A long time passed before the man came back outside. Fighter and Kakyuu stood again. The man kneeled down to look into their eyes.  
  
"What are your names?" He asked. Fighter pointed at herself then to the Princess.  
  
"I'm Seiya and this is Princess Kakyuu. Please call me Star Fighter." She said. The man nodded.  
  
"Will you do me a favor Star Fighter?" He asked. Fighter nodded.  
  
"I have a little girl who's about four years old now. I want to bring her to this planet to be safe. Your queen said I could. Her name is Zephyr. Give this to her and protect her for me." He said, handing the scout a tiny locket. The Starlight nodded and watched him leave...  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"You..." Terra began. Fighter nodded. She sighed.  
  
"You have to understand, I didn't MEAN for anything bad to happen to you...you never came and we assumed..." She began. Terra blew up.  
  
"Assumed WHAT?! You could have come after me you know!" She yelled. Reaching up to slap the woman, Terra gripped her chest and doubled over in pain. Groaning, she continued on her way, and didn't look back. Fighter lowered her arms and sighed. They had lost another...  
  
***Earth***  
  
Serena was not the happiest person in the world. She looked up at the Starlight tower. She remembered when she became the Moon Princess and received the Silver Crystal. That was when things got harder. Not only did she have to worry about being Sailor Moon, she held the fate of the whole damn galaxy in her hands! She didn't want this responsibility. For a long time, she would pretend as if this wasn't real. Like it was a fantasy. She TRIED to lead a normal life. But no one really understood her. They thought she was just lazy. She wasn't. She just wanted to be a normal person. It wasn't like she even ASKED for this mission. The others accepted it. Not Serena. Wiping her eyes, she walked towards the Juuban shopping district. She began to think of what might have happened if luck hadn't sent Pegasus to Goten. Wandering the area, she didn't pay much attention to the stores. Here and there she saw countless Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth merchandise. She stopped and looked at a couple of Barbie-like dolls. They were a set obviously.  
  
"I bet ya Sailor Earth is a disguise Sailor Moon uses!" A few people commented. Serena looked at them. She had a soft look on her face. People thought she was strong enough to be Terra?  
  
"Sailor Earth is stronger though. More powerful..." She whispered, returning her look to the shop window.  
  
"No way lady! Sailor Moon's the greatest!" A familiar voice said. Turning her head, Serena was VERY glad she had worn her hair in a different style. She was staring into the face of her brother, Sammy! He was glaring at her for her comment on Sailor Earth being stronger.  
  
"I bet Sailor Earth doesn't even exist! I've never seen her!" He said. Serena forced her self to keep from smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, so you've seen Sailor Moon?" She asked. Sammy nodded proudly.  
  
"Yea! She reminds me of my...sister..." He said, looking away. Tilting her head and blinking, Serena looked a tad confused. Sammy wasn't supposed to remember her!  
  
"Your sister? What was she like?" She asked him, kneeling down to his level of height. He searched his memory as best he could.  
  
"She died seven years ago when I was three...they say that 'Cell' guy did it." He admitted. Serena nodded slowly. So that was it. She tried to look as sorry as she could. She was a halfway decent liar fortunatly. Just then Ikuko walked up with Kenji. They must have been on a family shopping trip. Serena stood straight up and gulped slightly. She couldn't give herself away.  
  
"Um hello M...ma'am." She said quietly. Ikuko smiled softly.  
  
"I hope my son hasn't been bothering you young lady." She said. Serena shook her head.  
  
"Not at all." She replied. 'Not as much as he normally does...' She thought. Kenji blinked.  
  
"You look familiar miss. What's your name?" He asked. Alarms went off in Serena's head. A name! She needed a name! A FAKE name! Think Serena! Damnit odango, think!!  
  
"Uh...T...Terrina." She said, nodding slightly. Terra's name was the first thing to pop in her mind. She would have used Nijuichi's name, but she didn't know her real name, and the name 21 sounded SO fake! Kenji nodded.  
  
"It just seemed like you were my daughter...you look so much like her..." He said. Serena smiled a little and walked off...  
  
***Capsule Corp***  
  
Chibi Chibi sat in her room, thinking. Vegeta had gone into a slight depression and wouldn't train her, so she had nothing to do. Maybe she should go cheer him up. But how? Yea! That was a good idea! Outside her room, Goku walked by TRYING to find where Vegeta was. He opened the door a little to say hi to the little Saiyan girl, but stopped before completely opening it. He saw TERRA! Gasping in surprise, he backed into the wall, getting her attention. Turning her head, she hurried out the room and ran down the hallway, being followed by the man. As they rounded a corner, Goku lost sight of her. He looked around, but didn't see her. Then he heard a mutter and fell into unconsciousness...  
  
"Sorry Kakarot..." The female voice whispered...  
  
***Somewhere in Space***  
  
Sailor Earth landed on the hard ground outside a VERY large building. It looked so familiar. Of course it did. She had been here before. In a sense. She knew what she was doing. She knew what she was getting herself into. Did that stop the 44 year old Saiyan, who knew she didn't have a snowballs chance in Hell of winning?  
  
No.  
  
She walked forward, hearing her foot steps echo around her. It was very eerie. She should have left. She knew that. This was the crossroad of one timeline and another. Would she run away like she should have, with all the fear and terror welling up in the pit of her stomach, or would she go further and engage the plan she had? Forward. She continued on, never hesitating. She walked, eyes forward, shoulders high, tail swinging behind her. Yea. She was Saiyan. This was just another battle to her. Like so many she fought before. Before the Circus. Before Terra. Before Alyal, Black Moon, Omega, Phi...she would fight alone. She liked it. She enjoyed isolation. She was always isolated. Ever since the ship crashed thousands of years ago, she had been alone. It was her destiny. So why did it scare her so badly now? She walked on, up the large stairs and into the building. It was dark around her. She powered up to her Level 3 to generate some light to see around her. Her blue eyes scanned the area as she walked on. Finally, she came to a lit room.  
  
"Thank God..." She said, lowering her aura. She noticed a woman in gold armor watching her with a wicked grin. On either side of here where Phi and the other gardener. Phi only had one bracelet on, and Earth noticed her eyes seemed half way normal.  
  
"Welcome Sailor Earth. Welcome to your final resting place." The woman said. Earth growled slightly, her now blonde tail waving behind her angrily.  
  
"I'm not here to chat bitch. I came for the Star Seeds you stole. Helios, the maidens, Goten, Omega, Alyal, the inners, even my brother...I want them all!" She demanded, holding her hand out. The woman only chuckled slightly.  
  
"Can't you ask nicely?" The said in a mock tone. Earth growled, bearing her teeth. Pulling the Earring out, she powered it up.  
  
"Crescent Boomerang!" She called, hurling the item at the woman. Reaching a hand up it was caught and drained, shrinking back to its normal size. Earth was horrified. She took a step back. The bracelets on the woman's hand began to glow brightly. NO! Terra couldn't let this happen! Anger and Terror, Rage and depression...it flowed through her, changing her. She saw her hair change out of the corner of her eye. Run! RUN! A voice in the back of her mind ordered. But instinct took over and slashed the little voice to ribbons. Terra wouldn't run away. She would win this fight...or die trying.  
  
And guess what happened?  
  
Terra's power up began to take its toll. A Saiyan body wasn't meant to hold that ammount of energy. Finally she released it. Everything she had in her body, she threw it out. The white aura dried out and became bright gold, as her hair became blonde. More power was used up. The gold aura dulled as her eyes turned green. The woman began to yell. Terra couldn't hear her. The gold aura became green as her hair turned brown. The green turned to a normal blue as her hair actually shrunk and turned black with her eyes. This was Terra's true form. Phi gasped. She was...! The girl was...! But before Phi could say anything, the blue aura dried up. The Star seed, the powerful Sailor Crystal dulled and turned black. All that was left was the Saiyan, Zephyr. With a smirk on her face, and a sense of accomplishment in her heart, the girl who no longer looked like a teenager but like a woman collapsed and faded away, as the item vanished with her. Terra had just committed suicide...  
  
***On Earth***  
  
Goku sat up in bed, looking around. His head splitting and he was hungry. Some things never change, will they? Then he remembered what had happened. He looked around but didn't see or feel any sign of the older woman, Terra. But he knew he had seen her! He had just chased her down a hall. Bulma was writing something, when she noticed Goku sit up.  
  
"Hey." She said to her friend, putting the clip board down. Rubbing his sore head, Goku coughed slightly.  
  
"You'll never believe who I was chasing..." He said. Vegeta chose that moment to walk in.  
  
"I saw Terra." Goku finished. Vegeta dropped the glass he had been holding, letting it fall and shatter. He had a pale, horrified expression on his usually hard face. He turned to Goku, glaring. If looks could kill, Goku would have been dead again.  
  
"Kakarot! If I hear you mention that name again, I'll kill you!" The prince raged. Had Bulma not been there he would have then! Bulma frowned.  
  
"VEGETA! Goku was just ATTACKED by an enemy you can't FEEL! So I would appriciate it if you would just SHUT UP!!!" She screeched. Vegeta turned to leave, but stopped to say something.  
  
"Who said I couldn't feel it? I felt that power just fine." He said, walking out. Bulma and Goku were left there, confused. He felt it? He could feel that power?  
  
"Just what is going on here...?" Goku asked. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"I don't...know..."  
  
***Juuban District***  
  
Serena stood outside the jewelry store Molly's mother ran. This was the store where the first monster from the Negaverse attacked. This was where it started again. Serena could still remember wanting to 'wake up' from the dream. She watched Molly help a few customers out happily. Molly wouldn't remember her. She'd remember the little girl 'killed' by Cell. The klutzy whiny brat. Sighing, she walked away, dragging her hand on the glass a little as she walked off. Molly looked up in time to see her leave veiw.  
  
"She looks like...Serena."  
  
Walking on, the girl walked by the Junior High where she had attended. She was always late to school, rarely did any homework, slept her days away, got detention, and never made a score higher than a 50. But now that she was living with the Sons, her habits sky rocketed. She was usualy on time, sometimes a tad early. She did her homework, payed attention, never had a single detention (Though she sometimes did have to stand in the hall for reading comics), and her lowest test score was an 89. If only Miss H. could see her now. Looking up to the window, she could see Miss H. grading some papers. Miss Haruna wouldn't know her. Serena had been 'killed' years before she reached Junior High. Turning, she walked away. Miss H. never looked up...  
  
Serena came up to her neighborhood. She could see her old house. She walked up to it and let her hair down all the way. She sectioned it and began to put it up in its normal style as she walked closer. She couldn't let her parents live in the lie she created. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself as best she could. Reaching a hand to the door, she went to knock, but noticed it was open slightly. She pushed it open slightly, but Trunks landed behind her.  
  
"There's a new Animate!" He yelled. Serena looked to the house then back to the child, nodding.  
  
"Let's go!" She yelled, running off. It was that moment Sammy looked out the window to see her running off. His eyes went wide as he gasped.  
  
"Mom! I...it's Serena!" He yelled. His parents looked and saw her. Serena was alive...  
  
***Outskirts of Satan City***  
  
"It's about time!" The Animate sneered as she threw Gohan to the side. He landed in a pile of rubble and struggled to get up as he saw the outers, Serena and Trunks come up. The woman's gold colored cat-like eyes narrowed slightly. Serena landed, and gasped. This one had a familiar power inside of her. Luna and Artemis, in human form, stood over Gohan.  
  
"You're from the same world we are!" Luna shouted. The cat thumbed her nose at them and smirked. Serena grabbed her locket.  
  
"Eternal Transform!" She yelled, becoming Eternal Sailor Moon. The cat scout smiled. Her copper colored tail waved around, while Artemis growled, his own white tail bristling.  
  
"The peaceful people of Mau, selling their souls! We are Lunarian and were raised to help bring peace!" He shouted. The Animate roared, and bared her teeth.  
  
"Shut the hell up! Mau is gone! Because of people like you, Mau was overtaken by Shadow Galactica!" She screeched. The two gasped. Their home was gone...?  
  
"How...?" Luna choked out. The cat hurled an attack at the two, only to have Diana and another get in the way. The second had a Star Sign, instead of a Moon Sign.  
  
"Stop it!" Diana yelled.  
  
"We're all from the same world! This world! We shouldn't fight!!" The other shouted. Both were hit, and became kittens again. Luna and Artemis ran over to help them.  
  
"Diana! Star!" Artemis shouted. Luna glared.  
  
"How could you! You're a monster! You act just like..." She began, before being cut off.  
  
"Like Terrina...?" The Animate asked. Serena and Trunks, who had been preparing to attack, stopped. The cat laughed.  
  
"Just like Terrina! Well I should! I've lived with her for years! In fact it's her fault I'm like this! It's all her fault! That's right! Now you know who I am! I am Copper, and I will not rest until you're all in Hell!" She shouted...  
  
***To be continued... 


End file.
